Where To Run In A Room Full Or Mirrors
by EllyLee-93
Summary: I can't really describe it...Twilight based, pre-twilight 1830's -& Volturi.I know,hate them,hate them hate them!GRRR!But Sul Picia's fun to write,being so high and mighty not .She's Aro's wife,BTW. Very bad summary for a rather good fanfiction!
1. Epiloge:A Brief Acquaintance

A/N: This is a totally different style of writing from **Nine Weddings But Ours**. I like to write **serious** stuff too!XD. But, seriously, please read if you read Nessie&Jake's story, and **let me know what you think** of this one- it's very **different in writing style**, and some people like a diverse writer, other's don't. Kinda like if Stephenie Meyer had've switched to third person narrative in the third book- like it or not? This story doesn't have much to do with **Nine Weddings But Ours**, but it does have some pretty neat parts where **Picia kicks Jane's butt (later on in story)**. If you hate Jane and or Alec, you'll like, if not love, this story! Kay, I'll dissapear now. A brief reminder, though, before I do- **this one is not meant to be funny-sorry.**

**L3VE, P3C3, & C#0C0LT3!**

**Elle**

Ps. **Carlisle's in it too **(later on, though)**!  
**

**Where To Run**

**In A Room Of Mirrors**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just put them in my own masks

**Epilogue:**

**A Short **

**Lived Acquaintance**

Great perils have this beauty, that they bring to light the fraternity of strangers. - Victor Hugo  
***********************************************************************************

**It was,** by Picia's account, the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

Of course, it was to be considered that Picia had means to compare it by, aside from brief, long faded memories of mama playing. But still, as it was her first time ever out, she was to enjoy it by all means necessary.

It must be said that it was quite the scandal for such a young girl to be out at such a concert. Picia was a mere ten years old, and she had been brought along with her father, him not thinking a single thought about how the people would stare at her. How all the ladies, with their fine gloves and neatly piled hair would think her sweet, but would hate to have her around. A concert was a place for suitors and their chosen, debutantes, families of grown people, those entertaining, and most importantly, the rich and higher middle class. Especially, her presence would be talked of, what with her father's badly damaged reputation.

But none of this was Picia's concern. She had all she could want, which was plenty. Her father had let her wear her mother's gloves and gems, for a dead woman needs little such frivolities. He'd bought her a fine fan, and Nurse Dea had let her wear her favorite gown. Before they had arrived, Picia had hoped it would make someone look at her as see her as a lady. No one had, for she was far to young.

But again, little of this mattered. Her main concern now was the man, playing on the, the- whatever it was. His appearance was not much, just one man, sitting quite normally of a stool. There was nothing but him there, but the performance needed nothing else. It was his fingers, really, that made it so captivating, almost magical. Picia was sitting close enough- such was father's money, that she could see the gleam in the player's eye. He not only played the music, he lived in it, loved it. The piece was slow, a waltz, but he played it so prettily that it was as invigorating as a fast march or dancing reel. She could tell he adored playing, not for the crowd, not for the money, but for the ability to make everyone smile- himself included.

Picia sat fixed in the music, following the player's every move, until, sadly, with a melancholy flourish, the music stopped.

For a moment, Picia reeled in the moment. Then, when the audience clapped, she snapped back. People started to stand, the highest praise being given, so Picia did too. Amazed by the loudness of the applause, she turned her gaze across all the people see could. Her gaze traveled and traveled, up and down rows, happy for the musician, who ever he was.

Until she felt the eyes.

The eyes, she felt, were looking down at her, and slightly behind her as well. She, being a child, looked around curiously, eager with childlike innocence to see who was so interested in her, out of all these people.

The gaze she met belonged to a man. He appeared young, though something about his eyes were old, almost ancient. He looked at her without fear, and almost as if it was she who should be looking away. Picia had never in her life surrendered to taking a lower place then others, and she didn't now. The strangers stared, almost unblinking, at each other. Picia even stopped clapping, and with a boldness quite familiar to her, but not to the stranger, waved. I was small, but enough to be seen by a sharp eye.

The stranger, after a moments pause, slowly – almost regally, waved back. He waved as if he'd never done it before, as if for the first time ever, he acknowledged someone he looked down on.

"Come now, Sulpicia," Father said, "It's time to go." he stood at the end of the isle, letting the ladies of another party through. Picia turned, defiant, and stuck out her tongue fearlessly.

From above, came the faintest sound of a chuckle. Picia looked up to see the man, smiling for the first time, still looking at her. His eyes felt curious, and were almost looking at Picia like an exhibit at the zoo. Usually, Picia hated people looking at her like that. But this man had taken her side on something, and for that, she liked him.

Sweetly, and quite clumsily, she tipped a slight curtsey, her gaze fixed on the man. He looked startled, at first, but then, almost as if he couldn't help himself, he nodded slightly back.

And with that, the young girl turned, smiling, and walked out of the theater with her father.

Unknown to young Picia was that her small encounter with the stranger had not gone unnoticed. Picia, quite enthralled by the man had not spared a glance at the other two in the box, or the one's wife.

"My dear brother," the dark one said, "What is the meaning of that?"

"I have no idea to what you are referring to." the stranger replied, his eyes still following the girl.

"I believe I know," the third, fair one spoke. "Marcus is asking about the girl that you just nodded to, I think."

"Oh, that." the girl was out of sight, so he turned to face his company. His ears were still trained on her, though. "It was nothing that should bother me. It is surprising you noticed." they began the slow walk out of the box, carefully moving as to not be noticed.

"The last time you acknowledged one of them," the fair one spoke, "Was before you killed that queen."

he spoke too softly to be heard by the surrounding people, but his friends could hear him fine. "And even then, it was a slight one. That stunt had your chin on your chest."

"I would hardly call it a stunt. Just the polite thing to do. The child curtseyed, so I gave her the greeting back."

"That was not the only thing, brother," the fair young man added. He had always rivaled everyone, trying to get the best of even a higher opponent, which was the case here. "You waved as well."

"On honor, you make it seem as if it was a dance! It was a childish amusement, 'tis all. You make it seem like the hazard is upon us."

The fair one ignored the last words."Precisely. And why would you, in all your states, lower yourself to a child? For the fun of it?"

"It has given us a vigorous conversation," Marcus chimed in, in a dead tone of honesty.

"You always side with him." the fair one accused, holding the door for his silent wife. "You do know she's dead, and there's no use charming him now." before Marcus could react the fair one sprang out the door behind his wife. Marcus sighed, and held his head in his hand for a brief moment.

"Come come," the stranger said, tired of the others mourning. "It's been many a year, and really, even as my sister she was hardly worth that." Marcus looked up, pain in his old eyes. But the stranger cared little.

They went out the door, and walked through the lobby gracefully, touching no one, though the place was packed.

The stranger caught the scent of the girl, but a few feet from him, and couldn't help himself, he moved forward towards her. When close enough, he brushed against her hands, held neatly at her back. It was a small thing, faint enough that a normal person wouldn't notice. But the girl did. She turned, fearlessly to face him. And then, quietly, surely, she held out her hand and spoke.

"If you want to touch my hand, then do." her voice was young, but didn't have a quiver of terror. It had been a long time since someone had spoken in such a way.

"Gladly," he took her hand, softly. "Sulpicia." he went as far as to kiss her soft skin. He knew, then. This child had lost her parent, her father, and was looking for him. She was worried, but still, the girl smiled, happy to see him.

"I hate to be called that," she said, not angrily.

"Then what do I call you?" he had lowered his hand, and, acting on impulse, took the other. It was bold for the time, but no one was watching, he knew.

"Picia." she said, gleefully.

"Then that is is," he smiled, genuinely. He couldn't remember the last time he had. "But, just for the record, Sulpicia is one of my favorite names." he released one of her hands, taking the other to the crook of his inside arm, and walked her through the crowd towards her now very drunk father. "It's the same name as a very good writer I used to know."

"It is?" Picia's large brown eyes widened, meeting his gaze.

"Yes. Do you like writers?" the girl nodded. "What else?" the child started a list of things, sweet things of knowledge. She spoke of books, and music, and people. She told him about how her father had got her lessons on the piano and harp, and how she could sing. And for the first time, the stranger didn't feel like taking her gifts for his own. He had quite a collection of talented people, he was patron to many, many artist time and time again. But this girl, the Picia, he liked simply because she made him smile.

"So you came to this concert because?"

"Because I loved the man who played. I have all his music, and I make my maid or music teacher play then all the time for me."

"You don't play them yourself?"

"I've started to, but," she sighed, unhappily. "I'm not very good."

He laughed to himself again. Picia said it as if it was a crime not to be a master. "Well, my dear," he was near the father now, and softly brushed the hand the man held behind his back. "I have a feeling you'll get very, very good at your music."

They talked for a little longer, just a brief time, and then the stranger called Picia's father's carriage, arranged for the stumbling fool of a father to be lifted in, and handed the little dear in beside him.

She closed the door, and then opened the window, sticking her head out.

"You will write me, won't you?"

"I don't know if I could."

"Oh please!" Picia huffed. "I'm allowed nearly everything I want, so father or Dea wont object to me getting letters from people!"

He laughed. For the first time in a long time, it wasn't a simple chuckle, but a full bodied laugh. "Well then, I will."

And with that, the coach pulled away.

When the man had reached his own coach across the street, Marcus and the fair one could talk of nothing but the child.

"What were you thinking?" the fair one asked.

"I don't know, Caius."

"What were you doing?"

"Acting human."

"What is the point of answering me so short, when it just gives me more questions?"

"What is the point of asking when I might have told you regardless of your interrogation?" Caius fell silent for a moment. "You'd do well to remember your place, brother." he finished.

"Aro," Marcus spoke for the first time. "Quite honestly, the answer meaning relatively nothing to me, what exactly were you doing?"

Aro sighed, and sat back."The girl seemed sweet. I was entertained to keep her company, that's all."

"Is it?" Marcus quickly took Aro's and, showing him his thoughts. "Is it really?"

"No. It's not anything like that." Marcus' gaze questioned him, as did his thoughts. "She, truthfully made me smile, nothing more."

"Made you smile?" Caius was speaking again. "Of all the things, that's why we came to hear that player!"

"Well, it did bring me joy, so it proved it's purpose."

"What did you think of the music?" Marcus directed the conversation away from arguments, such was his way. " Should we keep him?"

"Maybe, but lets wait a few years." Aro replied, thinking of how Picia had liked his playing. If they took him, she could not hear his music.

"If anything, he shouldn't use such grace notes." Caius spook, moodily.

"Oh, I quite disagree," Aro started.


	2. A Perfect Time To Come Out

Where To Run

In A Room Of Mirrors

One:

An Ideal 

Time To Come Out

"**The silence often of pure innocence persuades when speaking fails." - William Shakespeare**

"Dea!"  Picia declared. The old hag looked up, eyes questioning as she laid out her mistresses clothes.

"Yes Miss?" she spoke strongly with her native tongue coloring her words, her Italian accent unmistakable and her very mannerisms suggesting it.

Picia turned at her dressing table to face her servant, and truest, if not best treated, friend. "I have decided that the thing to do- oh," Picia pulled at one of her voluptuously full petticoats and saw it move too much at her waist. "My corset isn't tight enough, look," She showed Dea, "It moves a full inch!"

Wordlessly, like countless times before, Dea came behind Picia as Picia turned her back on her helper. Dea's quick fingers untied the knot in the corset strings, and loosened the tight weave slightly.

"Breath," the old women said, and the young one followed her order. They repeated the process till the corset's laces were so tight they bunched the fabric of the wearer's chemise.

"There," said Picia, finally pleased. "That's better." she walked over to her dress, and Dea followed. Picia raised her arms, and Dea helped her into it. It was a pretty cream one, with soft pink ribbon tied at her waist and trailing down her side, nearly to the floor. Dea laced up the back with the skill of an old, and well trained ladies maid. She did most of her work by feel, her old eyes half blind from all the work her body had been put to over the years.

"As I was saying," Picia sat on her fainting couch, resting a bare foot on the stool before it, and handed Dea one of her stockings. Dea pulled it up her mistresses leg to the thigh, tucking it under Picia's undergarments, and attaching it to her garter belt for safe keeping.

"Yes miss?" The other leg followed suit, and Dea when over to get Picia's shoes.

"That- oh Dea, the pink shoes! The pink!" Dea again fetched the shoes and put them on for Picia, as she couldn't reach them through the petticoats and corset, and helped her up to stand.

"That miss?" Dea, followed Picia to the full length three view mirror to select the jewelery.

"That sixteen, which is my age, I'll remind you," Picia took out the diamond dangle earrings and put them in, and then a smaller diamond on a brown velvet choker strand and had Dea tie it at the back. "Is a fully respectable age," Picia walked across the room to her dressing table, sat, and began to powder and paint her face sweetly. "To come out."

"Come out!" Dea's strangled cry broke the serenity of the process. Picia could tell that the old woman was outraged, surprised, and even a little hurt. So little did the two bicker that a tone of voice like that was a sure sign someone was ill. "But you are not yet sixteen! Three weeks still!Too young-"

"No I am not!" Picia continued to powder her chest, while quieting her voice. Shouting was only vexing the woman more. "My dear cousin Cecelia is already married, with a child coming! And she got married at sixteen."

"Yes, but-"

"I'll hear none of it!" Picia took up her rouge, and dabbed that across her cheeks delicately. "If she was married, then I will be too!"

"Too young!" Dea began pulling back Picia' fair, snow shite curls. "Your great great great great-"

"great great great great great cousin Antheodora got married and got killed, yes, yes I know!" Picia laughed at the old women, and stopped her painting. " Honestly, do you think I'd pick someone so violent?"

"You may not mean to," Dea began again with Picia's hair, as her turning had undone all her work. "Un uomo mostra il suo vero carattere di sua moglie, cinque anni dopo il matrimonio di lei."

"What was that, Dea?"

Dea looked up, panic in her gaze for an instant. Picia knew that she was afraid to answer. She looked down, putting the silver combs in Picia's hair. Finally, she responded.

"A man shows his true character to his wife five years after wedding her. Sulpicia, Be careful."

" I hate to be called that!" Picia exclaimed. After the echo had left the room, Picia finished. "You see, My dear Ildea, I am a fabulous judge of character!" Picia stood up, and walked out of the room, calling back, "And I know my husband will be too!"

Picia sat  In her piano room, at the couch, drinking her tea, waiting.

Everyday, Picia did the same thing. Ever since the night of her first concert, she had waited. She didn't touch a key until her wait was over.

Really, it didn't matter to the sender, but it mattered to Picia. After that concert, after she'd gotten the first thing to wait for, she'd fired her teacher. She knew enough, really to teach herself.

And did she ever! She played every morning, and it was beautiful. The street said so every day. People, hearing it as they drove, came to the door even, to meet the player. Picia was flattered that they thought to complement her so, but she did not play for any of them. She played for herself, and her stranger.

Thinking of it, Picia looked to the clock. Ten past ten. Her waiting would be over in three minutes.

One.

Two.

Three

A maid heard the door ring, and fetched it. Then, the maid came softly into the room.

"Letter for you, miss. And a parcel." Picia thanked the maid, and her to set the letter and package down on the piano's cover. She drank her tea till the maid left, and then, she jumped up so fast the tea cup spilled out. Picia cared little for it, as it hadn't stained her dress.

She raced to the letter, tore open the seal, and read happily.

**My dear Sulpicia,**

** Inclosed is a piece I think you'll find quite enjoyable. I know you'll play it beautifully.**

** It is a rare day, an implausible one, when you don't play amazingly. **

** I think you're quite correct, sixteen is the right age to be married, or at least start trying. **

** For Dea to be worried about something so pointless just shortens her lifetime. **

** Also inclosed is enough money to buy a book which I think you will find **

** most intriguing. Go to the bookstore on Bronx street, and ask the keeper about a book **

** set aside by Polidori. You'll just have to give him whats inclosed, and anything left is **

** yours to keep. **

** I hope to hear you play soon.**

** Signed,**

** Your Stranger**

Quickly, Picia picked through the box to find the sheet music. It was always hand written, but neat enough to read well.

"Chopin," She read aloud, "Waltz in C sharp minor." Picia sight read the piece before playing. Once confident, she placed the music on the stand, and began to play.

The piece started quite peppy, lively yet still poetic. Runs led into a more mellow sound, though it still retained the speed and life of before. It grew fainter, slower, and then could you see the true beauty in the piece. This sections simplicity created an emotion deeper then the other. It picked up again, faster and faster, almost out of control, till finally, it returned to the original. This time, though, It was more pointed, more, full. It faded again, into a soft run of sheer complexity. The scale was left, incomplete. It left the player, the listener, waiting for more.

She played it again and again, till it was perfect. Memorized, and completely one with her. And then, slowly, she took the music to the fireplace, and dropped it in the flames. Next, she took the box, opened the widow, and set it outside on the ledge.

Picia then turned, holding the letter and the enclosed money tightly, and walked to prepare to go out.

"Dea! Kitty!" she called, rushing up the stairs, "Come help me with my clothes! I'm going out!"

The bookstore was filled with dusty tomes and newly bound novels, everything possibly written could be found here, among the shelves and shelves of words and countless pages. Though Sulpicia was interested in all the books, there was only one she was there for.

His.

Picia walked boldly to the shop keeper.

"Goodda'i, miss," he said, turning to greet her. "An' what may I do for you t'day?"

"I have had a book set aside for me, and I'd like to buy it now."

"Right yer are. What's it called?"

"I don't know the name, but the author is Polidori."

"Eye! Here it is." The keep ducked beneath the counter, and came up with a red bound book with black lettering.

"How much?" Picia handed him the money. The keeper's eyes widened.

"Miss," he said, "This is far to much."

"Then take what it costs."

"This here you handed me is over two hundred more then I need!"

Even Picia was shocked at that. She knew though that the shop keep was perfectly honest, quite kind of him, as he could have taken it all and bought his family a good meal, or himself a drink.

"Well then," She took the money back. "How much is it?"

"Five and a double quarter." he took the money and began to wrap the tome in brown paper, customary in stores. Then, once his task was complete, he handed her the book, which she took.

"Thank you, for both your help and your honesty."

"Welcome, miss. G'day now."

"Goodbye."

Picia then walked out to her carriage, and after directing the coach to go home, gladly tore off the paper, and quickly cracked opened the book. Again, out fell her letter, a short note, small and to the point.

It read,

** Sulpicia,**

** It's quite a fine day, at least, to my knowledge it is. None the less, there seems **

** no chance of rain. Why not take your lunch at the restaurant in the park in the afternoon?**

** I hope you enjoy the novel, I believe it to be one of my favorites, and maybe **

** Yours as well. **

** Signed,**

** Your Stranger.**

** Ps.**

** As I said before, the exes money is yours to keep. But on further thought, why not buy a **

** ballgown? If you're to be coming out, you will need a pretty dress. Just go to the boutique **

** ask about the clothes set aside for yourself, and buy whatever you feel is fitting. I realize that the **

** money given may not be enough, so an account is opened there, the expenses covered on my behalf. **

** Go before you go to the park.**

As always, Picia knew she would follow stranger's advice. She always had before, and there was no reason not to now. She tapped the top of the coach, and opened the small window at the front.

"Excuse me, driver," Picia asked, "But can we go instead to the boutique in town?"

"Is the misses buying a dress?"

"Yes." She sat back, the window closed, "I think I shall."

When the coach reached the boutique, Picia was nearly done the first chapter of the the novel. It was not a long book, but was one of the supernatural. The last was a book of fairy-tales from Germany, something by Grimm, she thought. The letter for that had directed her to read 'Cinderella', and then the rest, which is exactly what she did.

The coach driver came to the door, knocked and then opened it.

"Miss Picia," he said, offering his hand, "We've reached our destination."

"Thank you." Picia closed the book, using the letter as her bookmark, and was handed out with poise.

Once on solid ground, Picia flounced out her dress, straightened her bonnet and took her para-cell when the driver handed it to her.

"Thank you." Picia said, sweetly. "Please park the coach close, as I'll be out in but a moment."

"O' course, miss. Will you be needing an escort to the store?"

" I think not." Picia walked off, the coach driving to find the nearest space, and if that failed, would circle the block.

Picia started walking the small distance, enjoying the weather.

"Stranger," Picia said, to herself, " You're right, the weather is quite fine."


	3. Operas, Books and Strangers

Where To Run

In A Room Of Mirrors

Three:

Operas, 

Books, And Strangers

I was a very happy child, so to speak. But, since we didn't have video games or television, and very little radio, in terms of a form of entertainment, I used to read a lot and I would draw a lot, and those two things used to occupy my time.-Mako

The next two days preceding the opera were spent in a similar way, the only exception being that Picia did not spend the afternoon in the boutique.

At ten thirteen her letter and parcel came, she played till twelve. Then, went to the bookstore, asked for the book, paid, and left for the park. She read both times with no note fluttering down to greet her. She then returned home, entertained herself somehow, and took her bath before retiring to bed.

It was on that second day, the one before the opera, that Picia sat in her library, putting her latest book in it's place on the shelves. She had a book from each day since she'd met the stranger. Six years worth of books cluttered her shelves, each one with the note it had come with. Picia, trained in mathematics, had, one day bored, calculated the number- two thousand, one hundred and ninety-one books. Beautiful, gifts, all given by her stranger.

She thought of how much he'd spent on her, over the years, as Picia prepared for the opera. All the books, the music, the clothes. The tickets to plays, operas, concerts. It was amazing to consider. And it was all for her. Picia didn't feel grateful much, because she knew in her heart that giving her all of it was making her stranger smile. Her happiness was somehow his, and it was the best way to repay him for his actions. As she and Dea dressed Picia in her undergarments, there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in," Picia called, knowing it to be a maid- there were no male members of house aside from the coach man, and he stayed on the lower floors of the large townhouse.

"There's a package for the misses." the maid came through the doorway saying.

"Bring it here, then." Picia said, her order's slightly harsh words spoken sweetly.

The package was a small white box, a slip of paper sealed to the cover announcing who it was to be given to. Picia's undergarments now all being in place, she walked over to her bureau, sat, and opened the box.

"Oh," she said, upon seeing what was inside. "How sweet!" Inside the box were a set of sweetheart busks, made of beautiful ebony, and engraved, 'Per la cara Sulpicia, l'arte è lunga, la vita è breve. Sconosciuto.'

"Dea!" Picia waved her ladies maid over, and showed her the set. "What does it say?"

Dea's eyes, upon reading it, widened. Picia, impatient, asked, "Well?" Dea's eyes flashed up, then down to the floor, as she muttered, "To dear Sulpicia, art is long, life is short. Stranger."

"Oh!" Picia jumped up, shoving her back to Dea. "Unlace it!"

"Chiedo scusa?"

"You heard me! As I say woman!" Picia insisted. Dea did as directed, and Picia quickly tore open the busk, her quick, young fingers pulling the busk from its pockets. After this was done, she slipped the new ones in, and replaced the corset around her waist. Dea laced it up again, slightly annoyed.

Her underclothes now again ready, Picia moved to her mirrors, and had Dea and the maid help on her dress.

As stranger had suggested, Picia chose the blue gown, and accompanying jewelery. Her shoes were a near match to the blue, and her shawl a see through, her opera gloves shining white.

"Might I say the misses looks quite pretty tonight?" the maid said, smiling at her mistresses' beauty.

"Yes." Picia turned, and walked to her bureau to paint her face. "You may."

Outside  the Opera house was bustling with people, all either entering for the next

performance, or leaving from the last. Picia was handed out by the coach driver, followed by Dea, Picia's escort for the evening. The two slowly moved across the street, amongst the still arriving and departing carriages, and those on foot.

Soon, though, they were admitted into the house and found their way to their booth. Stranger always provided the closest booth to the left of the stage, high enough that the players seemed ants, the audience a sea of black suits and colored gowns. Picia stepped in, and Dea started to follow.

"Dea," Picia contradicted, "I view in this booth alone. Take your chair, and sit outside as always."

Dea followed her command quietly, and Picia was left alone in the booth. Quickly her eyes wandered over to the booth opposite her own, the one on the left side of the stage. And, as always, there was her stranger.

Picia didn't notice that he hadn't changed since the first time she had seen him, but that may have been because of the distance always between them. As always, he was flanked by the fair one and the dark one, as she called them, on account of their hair. The fair one always was to her stranger's left, the dark one to his right. It didn't change from anytime to the next. They always sat the same, seeming the same. The Fair one looked cross, staring out at the audience below as if displeased with it. The dark one was always gazing elsewhere, or, if looking at the audience, seemed to see through them. He looked sad, as if life had not given him what he had expected in the least.

Her stranger, however, looked nowhere but at Picia. They looked at each other from across the room like old friends, both smiling slightly, until the orchestra started up, and then, as was tradition, Picia waved slightly. And her stranger, as always nodded.

It was tradition almost that after Picia nodded to him that Caius would start up. Really, he'd grown to expect it, and come prepared. It was the same questions, same replies time and time again.

"So that one's her." he didn't reply, so Caius continued. "She is rather pretty. Fair skin, near white hair. Odd that she should have such dark eyes."

He considered this briefly, and replied, "I don't find anything odd about it."

"True. What's odd is that I notice her. More importantly that you notice her, brother."

"We have talked of this before."

"I know. But you have never given me a straight answer, Aro, and I cannot simply drop something as curious as this."

"Obviously." Marcus added for him, pointedly glancing at Caius, who did not regard him at all.

"I'll say I do notice her." he said.

"But what else do you think of her? She is pretty, yes, but beauty fades." Caius sat back in his chair more, "It's hardly worth your time."

"Beauty doesn't fade." he contradicted. "Your Anteodora's hasn't."

"No. But there is no reason to keep her. She is nothing to me. Unless-" Caius suddenly sat forward, leaning towards the girl, "She is something to you."

"And what if she is?"

"Then why isn't she yours?"

"Why do you think?"

"It is much more to the point if you just stated facts, instead of dodging it."

"Oh, for honor's sake!" Marcus, in a vibrant emotion of life spoke, "Before when he first met her she was far too young to be kept, as the law, _our _law, states. She was a child, far too young to be any use to us, or to him, for that matter, so underdeveloped and unlearned." with this, he settled back into the opera, taking after the girl the others were discussing.

"But you can hardly call her underdeveloped now, can you, Aro?" Caius gestured his hand to the girl across the room. "She's full grown, one glance at her figure proves that- And learned too. I've heard her play, as you have, and she is quite proficient."

"Yes. But as I know from experience with keeping you, brother, full grown does not mean full of thought."

"This is not about me." Caius said, rather firmly, slightly insulted. "It is about you, and her. What is her name?"

"Sulpicia." he answered immediately. " Sulpicia Diavolo Sposa."

Caius paused, briefly, before lightly, quietly laughing. Even Marcus seemed slightly amused at this.

"The Devil's Bride?" Caius said, questioning his honesty. "Isn't that an amusing chance." a brief pause here ensued, till, at long last, it was Marcus who spoke.

"Caius, it is all fine and well to seek amusement in whatever you can find, I believe on this point, we should treat with a slight amount of seriousness. Aro, I must also tell you something, which I hope you will not much mind. I have watched this girl, some amount of time in recent months, and I think Caius is right, it is time to decide whether to keep her or not."

"Marcus, I take no offense from your words, though I must say that I have already decided..." he explained, and afterward they spent the rest of act one is silence, as usual.

When he saw the girl get up to go to the toilette, he excused himself as well, and on reaching her booth, he slipped inside, leaving his short note on her seat.

When Picia returned to the booth, she saw a note on her seat. Happily, she picked it up, and, the second act having not started, read it with honest joy.

**Dear Sulpicia,**

** I do hope you are enjoying the opera.. I have seen it before -though not with these players, and thought it **

** quite amusing. **

** On another matter, with further thought, I think I have the perfect place for you to come out. Three weeks **

** from tonight there is a masquerade ball. No one will know you till midnight- is there a more dramatic way**

** of coming out then that? Fortunately, you have the perfect dress, your white one. Closer to the date I **

** will send you a suitable mask, as it is only right to have someone know who you are.**

** As always, wait in the lobby for me,I'll be glad to see you. Enjoy the rest of the opera,**

** Signed,**

** Your stranger.**

Picia folded the note and tucked it in the front of her dress, as to not loose it. Unknown to her, this did not escape the three men across from her's notice, one was disgusted, one was pleased, and one couldn't care less- maybe even was slightly jealous his brother still had someone to charm

The second act closed, and the players took their bow. The audience now, as the opera was over, left the theater after tremendous applause, and filed into to lobby.

It was here that Picia told Dea to go fetch the coach, while she waited inside. Dea did so, but only after she had Picia promise to stay in the lobby. Soon after she was alone, Picia's stranger appeared before her.

"Hello," Picia said, almost shyly, and he returned the greeting. "Did you enjoy the opera?" Picia asked, as the two began walking around the room.

"It matters very little if I liked it, but if you did."

"I did."

"Then, with that in mind, it was one of the best I've seen."

"I got your note,"

"Yes, I was hoping you would. What do you think of it all?" Picia thought for a moment, putting words to her emotions on the subject.

"I think it's simply divine! It really is perfect." Picia looked up to his face, asking, "But I have one question..."

"Then I'll do my best to answer it."

"If you'll know my mask, will I know yours?" he smiled, eyes fixed on navigating the crowd.

"I think that you'll have no trouble in finding me, and if you do, I'll find you."

After a moments pause, he spoke again.

"You memorized all your music."

"Yes. I did. I like to play from memory much more then from the paper, though," she blushed slightly, "I couldn't tell you why, for I do not know."

They talked in such a way till he saw Dea come back in.

"I'll leave you now, your Dea returns."

"Yes. But, I should thank you for all the things you've given me," She said in parting. "I would hate to seem ungrateful."

"As I have said before," he replied, " There is no need to thank me, as I benefit from seeing you smile."

"Good evening then."

"Good night." he blended in with the crowd.

Dea and Picia were silent on the ride home. Picia's head was filled with thoughts of the stranger, and nothing else.

Upon returning home, Picia raced up to her room, tired and eager to go to bed. She, impatient, undid her own hair, and began brushing it out. "Dea," she called out her open door, "I won't be having a bath tonight."

Dea and another maid, called from pouring the bath, came into help their mistress out of her dress. Once down to corset, stockings and pantaloons, she put on her robe and again brushed out her hair, looking in her mirror, humming the theme from the night's opera.

Some time in this process came a quiet knock at the door. .

"Yes?" Picia said, turning to see her maid in the door, a box in her arms.

"The misses has another parcel." Picia gestured for it to be brought to her. Laying the box across her lap, she thanked the maid and dismissed her. Once she left, Picia opened the box.

"Oh, how beautiful!" she cried, and picked up the flowers from the box, quickly putting the box on the floor and jumping up.

Picia walked into her bedroom, examining her flowers.

"White roses, love, purity. Violets," she giggled slightly, "love, watchfulness, virtue, modesty. Forget-me-nots, love, remembrance, memories. White lilies-" she stopped, thinking. "White lilies mean... Oh never mind!" Picia said gleefully. "Nearly all mean love!" she breathed in their scent, and spun around, softy chanting the word, "Love love love love!" Picia collapsed on the bed, and after a sigh, set her flowers on the nightstand. She took the smallest lily, one that had yet to bloom, from the arrangement, and clutched it to her, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Dreams, Light, and Dark Omens

Where To Run

In A Room Of Mirrors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this- the rightful owners do and they get all credit for the characters, places, etc. written about**

Four:

Dreams, Light,

And Dark Omens

Because I could not stop for death, He kindly stopped for me; The carriage held but just ourselves and immortality. - Emily Dickinson  
***********************************************************************************

_She knew__it was a dream- it had to be. For what else could explain it?_

_ The images were blurred, yes, but she could discern what was what. She was watching a ballroom, the couples dancing and spinning together, the ladies skirts brushing their partners legs and others dresses. The surrounding crowd watching the dance happily. _

_ Her eye, though, was caught up in the couple in the center of the floor, dancing with such grace it seemed they did not even touch the floor. Their faces were not clear, nor any identifying thing about them, but still, Picia felt she knew them, well. As they danced, it seemed as if the woman in the couple grew more panicked with every step, till, finally, with the dance closing, she broke away, stumbling backwards. She began to run, an as she did, the scene changed. _

_ Picia now found herself before an open grave, the dancers from before standing before it. The woman was still, standing at the foot of the grave, mouth slightly open, eyes dazed and frightened. The man, circling her, examining her state, till finally, he stood before her, reached behind her head, and undid her mask._

_ The woman tumbled back into he grave, her appearance suddenly changing to that of a corpse in ladies wedding clothes, a bundle of white lilies clutched to her chest, her veil fluttering over her face. _

_ After the man left, Picia, in her dream walked over to the corpse bride, and on looking down into the grave saw that the corpse was no longer skeletal, but a proper woman, fresh dead, the veil covering her face. Curious to see who it was, Picia jumped into the grave, and was about to lift the veil, when, to her horror, the corpse sprang up, her veil trailing back, revealing it to be Picia herself._

"_Non voglio mentire da solo ..." the bride said to Picia, "I will not lie alone..." _

_ It grabbed at her wrist, pulling Picia back into the grave with her, the earth closing them in before Picia could choke out a scream._

_ The last image of the dream was a gravestone, white lilies, red and white roses adorning it. The stone read, _

_Sulpicia __Diavolo Sposa, __Finché morte non ci separi__... Till death do us part..._

Picia woke screaming. She looked around her room, and seeing it was still night, and she was alone, calmed her panting breath. She looked down at her self...

The lily she had taken from the arrangement had bloomed. One of the pieces of steel boning from her corset had broken free, puncturing her lower abdomen over her womb, the blood from the wound coloring the clothes and lily.

"White lilies," Picia said, raising the flower to eye level, "Death." Her breath started up again, and she jumped up to change her now bloody clothes.

When she returned, she found a note on her pillow, the window opened. For the first time in her life, she feared to read it. Still, she stumbled forward in her shocked state, putting her candle on her nightstand, and opened the letter, sitting on the bed.

**Dear Sulpicia,**

** I trust you are well, or well enough to read and listen carefully to my words. **

** When your corset broke and cut into you it cut much deeper then you think. For your own safety**

** and well being, wake someone before you loose too much blood. Though you cannot see it you've **

** already soaked your sheets, and that took more blood then you'd think.. **

** If anyone, wake Dea, she can help you and call a doctor, as you'll be needing. Please d so soon,**

** You are beginning to faint, and should you do so before notifying someone the results could be **

** disastrous. Please get yourself help, for your own good.**

** Signed,**

** Your stranger.**

Picia's stranger's words came too late. Before she'd even finished the letter she'd fallen backwards onto the bed, her hand with the letter landing on her heart, and the white lily still in the other.

Sometime later, Picia started waking, Dea called out to her, "Picia! Picia! Perché voi! Di tutti i tempi! Alzati! Alzati! Wake up!"

"What?" Picia said, coming to.

"Ah! Your awake! Come, quick, we must get you to bath!"

"Why?" Picia said, hr steps faltering enough for Dea to put an arm around her. "Can't I sleep?"

"No child! Just come, come. We must fix you up!"

Dea got her to the washroom, two other maids already filling it.

"Get out now! Only the miss and me! Out!" she said, once the tub was full. She sad Picia down on the chair in the room, and quickly moved to the cabinet on the wall, fingering through it for what she wanted.

" Rosemary, sage, a bit of thyme, salt, lots of salt. Rosewater, pomegranate seeds, given the place of cut..."

Before long, the herbs and salts were in the water, and Dea was stripping Picia as fast as she could. The corset had already been taken off by Picia, so all Dea removed was the chemise, garter belt and stockings, leaving the pantaloons on for the sake of her mistresses' modesty.

Soon, Picia sat in the bath, the water murky with the blood from her skin, some of it still flowing out. The water stung her cut, but helped it heal, and soon enough, the cut was numb. Picia's long, fair hair trailed in the water, some of it bloodstained and discolored.

"I'll be right back," Dea said, "I'm going down to the kitchen for sugar."

Picia, once Dea left, slumped back farther into the metal hip bath, and quickly fell asleep.

Picia was woken up by a soft brush on her cheek, and she woke to find her stranger leaning over her. He looked truly concerned, worried about something. Then, it came to her.

"I didn't call Dea," he shook his head.

"Then who did?"he didn't answer, just softly kissed her forehead.

"Picia!" Dea shouted, walking Picia. "I told you not to go to sleep!" Dea sat in the chair, a mortar and pestle in her hands, muttering in Italian.

"What are you doing?" Picia asked, sitting up slightly.

"Making something to fix you." She said. Picia watched as Dea ground herbs from her collection, adding plenty of salt and sugar to the mix. Then, the old woman took a deep ladle, and spooned three drops of Picia's bath water into the mix, and stirred it well.

"Come," she said, putting the concoction down, "Get up." after drying her off, and wrapping a towel around her mistress, Dea helped Picia to her room, sitting her down on the bed with a stern "Stay put."

When Dea came back, she held Picia's nightgown, and helped her into it.

"If you had have worn this in the beginning, none of this would've happened." Dea chastised, and then helped Picia to bed.

Once the covers were in place over her lower torso, Dea rolled up the nightgown to just under Picia's chest, to see the cut. After tutting over it in disapproval, Dea took up the concoction from earlier and smeared it across Picia's middle. She then left Picia for a short time, and returned with a long scrap of cotton. She wrapped it around Picia, with each layer applying the paste, till the bandage was complete.

Her task being complete, Dea looked around, seeing the flowers, picked up the bloodstained lily, her eyes flitting from Picia to the lily, horrified.

"This is a bad omen!" She hurried over to the fireplace, kindling the flame higher, and higher, till it grazed the top of the fireplace. Then, suddenly she put the flame out, and quickly, once cool enough, took a handful of the ashes. Walking to the open window, she leaned out, ashes and lily in hand.

"Bandita da noi, di non venire più." She muttered, and trough her burdens out. Then she closed the window tightly, "Be gone!"

After insuring that Picia was tucked in, Dea went to leave.

"Dea," Picia called, on the verge of sleep,

"Yes?"

"What does the omen mean?" Picia asked, dazed.

"It echoes the omen of your birth," she replied, after a moment, " A death by loving blood loss."

Picia was too close to sleep that this did not worry her, but something in her was frightened by Dea's words.

Dea wouldn't let Picia off her bed for a day, and sat with her the whole time. The second day, however, Picia had a visitor, while Dea was out at market. The maid came to Picia's door, knocked and entered.

"There's a doctor here to see you, miss, on account of your cut."

"Show him in." Picia said, making sure she was covered. Dea must have sent him, to be sure she was well. In a few minutes, the maid showed him to the door, and introduced him as Doctor Cullen.

"How are you?" He asked, sitting beside her in Dea's regular seat.

"Fine. The pain is not bad any more. Dea did her best to bandage me, with what I believe to be an Italian folk remedy, though I cannot be sure."

"Yes. May I see the wound?" Picia nodded, and rolled up her nightgown, making sure that her chest and lower body were covered. Dr. Cullen looked at the bandages, and, after receiving permission, removed them.

"Oh my," he said, on seeing the cut.

It was not inflamed, nor bleeding terribly, but it was a good three inches long, going down across Picia's body.

"This will need stitches," he said, after seeing how deep it was cut into her.

"What are those?" Picia asked, always curious as to medicine and knowledge.

"If I were to tell you," He said, reaching into the bag he'd brought, " You wouldn't let me touch you."

"Very well," Picia said, laughing, "But will it hurt?"

"It will, but we can take precautions so it won't be too bad." He said. "Would you call your maid in, please? It's not good practice to treat a lady with no witness present."

"Just ring that bell." Picia said. He did, and in a few minutes, the maid came up.

"Please stay here as I help your mistress, so you can vouch that there was n misconduct," Dr. Cullen explained. The Maid agreed, and he gave her his seat.

"Now, can you sit up?" He asked Picia.

"I think so," She tried, but couldn't Seeing she needed aid, the doctor helped her up.

"Now," he said, reaching into his bag, and bringing out a bottle and glass, to which he showed the maid. "This is some terrible tasting stuff known as whiskey, which I personally hope neither of you know much about. If drank too often, the results are not favorable in young ladies. However, it numbs pain quite nicely, which is exactly what we need now." He poured a glass, and handed it to Picia. "Drink, if you can stomach the taste."

Picia did, and after was offered another glass, and another. By the third, the world was rather tipsy, and the fourth had her reeling.

"Can I sleep, for this, doctor?" she asked, slurring.

"Yes,," he said, a small amount of laughter in his voice, "You can, miss Picia."

And with that, Picia's world went blank.

The headache Picia had on waking was not too painful, luckily, though she had to have the maid close the drapes, not liking the light.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Cullen asked. Picia could tell, he was genuinely concerned for her well being.

"I have a headache, but nothing more." she answered.

"Good. I've re-bandaged you, using the bandages from before. You must tell your Dea to give me that folk remedy, it stopped the bleeding and put you on the mend quite nicely."

"But not nicely enough, I suppose!" Picia answered, a laugh in her voice. Her comment got it's promised emotion from the doctor.

"I must ask, though," Picia said, wincing as she sat up, "Did Dea send after you? Or someone else?"

"A mutual acquaintance," the doctor answered, after a moments pause.

"Ah." Picia said, "I see."

"I must be on my way," Dr. Cullen rose, to leave.

"Yes, I suppose you must. One of the maid's will pay you."

"Oh, no." he said in contradiction. "I couldn't be paid for such a small thing."

"Then at least take breakfast, or, given the time, dinner." Picia insisted.

"Thank you, miss, but I can't accept anything from you. Our," he searched for the word, "Mutual friend has already paid me, and even that I had to be forced to accept. To take anything else from you would be giving me far too much."

"Well then, at least take my personal thanks, and know that I owe you a favour sometime." Picia held out her hand, and he took it.

"I will. And I hope to see you again, though, not under the same circumstances." Dr. Cullen said, smiling slightly.

"As do I." She agreed.

Doctor Cullen left then, and Picia was left alone again to think of him. She knew from his handshake that he was kind, but he knew something more about her stranger, their 'mutual acquaintance', as he'd put it. He was different, though, from the doctors Picia had had in the past, he didn't ask for outrageous payment, and he practiced his medicine with honesty. He didn't seek anything more then a healthy patient after performing his work, and he tried to achieve that every time he treated her. But there was something other worldly about him as well, something very much like her stranger, or his friends. Kindred spirits, is what came to Picia's mind, as she fell asleep again, this time to pleasant dreams.

Five:

Health, Books 

And New Friends

Good friends, good books and a sleepy conscience: this is the ideal life. - Mark Twain  
***********************************************************************************

The next morning Picia's abdomen was quite sore. Dr. Cullen had told Dea that the stitches would have to come out two weeks after, if they didn't come out on their own. Picia was too sore to go down to her piano for the first morning, so it was surprising to her that the maid would come up with a letter, along with breakfast.

"A letter for you, miss," the maid said, upon presenting it.

"Thank you," Picia said, taking it from her.

"The misses gets a lot of letters, don't she?"

"Yes," Picia agreed, "I suppose I do."

"Can I give ye a piece of my mind, miss?" The maid asked, while straightening the sheets, "If it won't be too bold."

"Yes, you may."

"I think the misses has a suitor," The maid said, a girlish gleam in her eye. "I think that the misses isn't telling all there is 'bout him, either. And he's rich too!" the maid said, sweetly, serving the breakfast tray. "Considren' all the gifts you been gett'n, like those sweetheart busks!"

"How did you know of those?" Picia asked, surprised. Perhaps this maid was her stranger's informant.

"Well," the maid looked panicked slightly, "I might 've had a little peek in the box, 'fore I brought it up to the misses."

"Oh." Picia said, disappointed.

"Is the misses sad because of it?" the maid asked, worried, "I'm sorry if I stepped out 'o bounds, miss."

"Oh, no." Picia said, as to quiet the maid's fears. "But tell me something, do you truly know nothing of him?"

"No, miss. Nothing." the maid said, and then, after a moment, "So it is a man!"

Picia sat thinking of what the maid had said, after eating, staring at the letter.

Picia had always thought that her stranger had eyes in her household, but... If her maid didn't know of him, then he couldn't...

It worried her a little, that someone was keeping such close tabs on her. That her stranger might actually be following, listening to what she and Dea said, hearing her play her piano. And the maid was right, she did get many, letters- too many to be properly explained. Most young ladies got a letter a day from their suitors, yes, but Picia received three, maybe for a day. And last night... Last night one had appeared on her bed, and all the maids were asleep in their quarters. Picia would've heard a maid walking down the hall. Furthermore, at first, when she was younger, the gifts were simpler, child like. But the recent gifts were more the gifts of a suitor to his sweetheart. It was as if her stranger had been courting her, this past week or two. If Picia was to be honest with herself, she was not frightened of this fact, that her stranger might love her. If anything, she was thrilled, for she might just be married by six teen. But still, it was odd, how closely he had followed her life- had gone as far as to send her a doctor!

She discarded her fears shortly after thinking of them. The maid she'd talked to was only one of many in her house hold, he might still have eyes else where. And the bottom line was that it appeared her stranger loved her. Her flowers had said as much- aside from the white lilies... But that may have been a mistake.

Her thoughts clear, Picia opened the letter, eager to read his words.

**My dear Sulpicia,**

** It is sad I only send you a letter, not music. Instead, I can offer only a **

** few words, and something coming later today. Hopefully, by tomorrow **

** you will be well enough to go to the piano forte in your room, if not the **

** piano you usually grace. **

** I trust that Dr. Cullen has treated you and that because of it you are well.**

** Let me assure you there is not a better doctor in all the world, and that he **

** has you healing perfectly.**

** Dr. Cullen is an amusing acquaintance, one that I hope you'll see more of.**

** He is remarkable in his ways and rather different from anyone I have every**

** met. He will be a great friend you you in coming years, as he likes many of **

** the same things as you do- the arts, sciences, and above all, amusement. **

** Speaking of amusement, hopefully, you'll be well enough to still attend the **

** masquerade. Your presence is much looked forward to by all of my house, **

** and everyone will be a friend to you by the end of the evening.**

** Signed,**

** Your stranger. **

Picia read the letter again and again throughout the day, now looking at it in a different light. As she sipped at the tea Dea had brought up around noon, she thought of her stranger, how he seemed to know everything about her, and that she was not scared of the fact, as she should be.

"How we've changed," she said quietly, "When I first met you, I was unafraid to talk to you, fearless in my addresses. I saw you as a stranger- I still do now. Then, when older, after a year or two of letters and such, you were a friend, an absent one, but a friend none the less. But now," She paused, quieting her voice into an even more hushed tone, "Now, with all these gifts suggesting deeper feelings, I hardly know what to call you- and acquainted stranger, an absent friend, or part time lover..." she trailed off, her thought unfinished.

A few minutes after Picia had finished her tea, the same maid as before came to the door, knocking before entering.

"Package for you miss- I dare say from your suitor," then, under her breath, "Whoever he is."

"Bring it here, then." Picia said, eager to find out her gift. The maid did, and Picia set it down on the table.

"What is your name?" she asked the maid.

"Heidi, miss," She answered, "Though most call me Annie, after my middle name."

"Annie then," Picia said. "You know much of my, my suitor, as you call him."

"Only what I've pieced together, miss."

"And what is that?"

"That he's rather rich, as I said before. That he's good taste in many things, and very, very observant of you."

"Why do you say that?" Picia said, fishing for information.

"Well miss, every day you come home, usually, with a new book. Books cost, miss, what with the bindings and the type set and all. The music you play each morning is always the prettiest things I've ever heard, and as I think he sends 'em he must have good taste."

"But why is he observant?" Picia asked, cutting in.

"Because he knows your tastes so well miss. He buys you dresses and gowns and all and they always suit you, they never go against your taste, and they're always very becoming on you."

"And what do you think he feels to give me what he does?"

"Well miss," The maid settled into the seat beside the bed, thinking. "I'd think, if I were you, that he loved me very much. Maybe too much, but that's always nice for young girls like us. I'd think him perfect- but that's a dangerous thing to think a person, miss, 'cause if he ain't, you can be sure he's not fit for you."

"And how would you feel about him, I wonder?" Picia mused allowed, wondering.

"Well, miss," The maid said, leaning forward. "To be quite honest, I'd have to love him back. But I'd do it out o' fear."

"Fear?" Picia asked, wishing an explanation.

"Yes miss. Fear on two accounts. The first being if I didn't, given the kind o' man he seems to be, he would not be too pleased miss. And displeasure has led to a great many dead brides and broken hearts. Second, because knowing this, I'd still love him, and fear that 'cause I did would be my own undoing. Coarse," Annie said, raising to leave, " I'm not you miss. And your heart, and it's feelings are your own." Annie picked up the tray breakfast had come on, and headed out the door.

"Annie," Picia called, and the girl turned.

"Yes miss?"

"I think you're a very perceptive girl," Picia said, leaning into her pillows, "And that you're quite right about everything concerning me and my-" she swallowed, nervous to admit what her stranger was now, "Suitor."

"Thank you miss," Annie said, smiling, and walked out the door.

Picia closed her eyes, thinking over what Annie had just said. Picia knew it to be true, but just couldn't accept it. It wasn't that her heart couldn't accept it- it could and did gaily. It was her mind that was reeling, clinging to a no longer there reason in this tidal wave of emotion.

Once collected, she reached over to the package, and tore off the brown paper covering it.

The book inside was old, the bindings cracked and worn. 'The Second Maiden's Tragedy', the cover read. Intrigued, Picia cracked the cover, and to her surprise, the lily- the same lily that Dea had thrown from the window, fell out.

Picia picked it up, examining it, amazed. Wrapped around the step was a note, tied on with a thin black ribbon. Quickly, she untied it, and read the slip of paper. 'Non è possibile eseguire dal destino …' in her limited knowledge of Italian, Picia translated it as well as she could.

"Non è possibile eseguire dal destino ..." she said to herself, and gasped, "You cannot run from fate."

The two weeks after Picia's injury passed with ease. Her stranger sent her music by the third day, knowing Picia to be well enough to play, and a book for five of the days, till she was well enough to go out to buy it as usual.

The stitches came out on their own, so Dea had no need to cut them. By the twelfth day Picia was going out again, and, her bandages being gone, had managed to talk Dea into letting her wear her corset again, though not the same one as before. By the fourteenth day Picia came downstairs gaily, for she had a fine reason to celebrate.

"Annie!" She called out, on reaching the bottom of the steps.

"Yes miss?" Annie said, coming out from the linen's closet, hands full of fresh sheets.

"Oh, Annie!" Picia said, coming up to her and taking the sheets. " You shan't do any work today!" Picia put the sheets back in the closet, closing the door tightly.

"And why is that, miss?" Annie asked, seeing her mistress happy.

"Because," Picia took the other girl's hands, and began spinning her around joyfully. "Today is my birthday!"

"It is miss?" Annie said, laughing.

"Yes! It is!" Picia stopped spinning, took Annie's hand and placed it in the crook of her arm, then began to walk down the hallway. "And, as I regard you as the closest thing to a friend, you are to celebrate with me!"

"I am, miss?"

"Yes! And, tell me, Annie, have you come out yet?"

"No miss," Annie said, quietly, "I have not the social class to do so, least under my father's name."

"Ah, but in a week, I have been invited to a ball!" Picia said, turning to Annie, and grabbing her into a dance. "And I shall be coming out!" The two danced fast down the hall and back again, both smiling and laughing, "And I will bring you along, as to come out as well!" Picia broke off suddenly, spinning herself int the piano room. "And oh how we'll dance!" Annie giggled, and followed her in.

"Miss," Annie said.

"Oh! You mustn't call me that!" Picia said, interrupting, "We're well beyond that! Call me Picia!"

"Then, Picia," Annie corrected herself, "I have nothing fine enough to wear."

"Then," Picia said, seating herself on the couch, and pulling Annie down beside her, "We will go out today and buy you one. And jewelery to match!"

"Oh Picia! I couldn't take that!" Annie said.

"Then I order you to, as your mistress." Picia said in jest, and the two fell into laughter.

Six:

Birthdays,

Music and Masks

Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within. - James A. Baldwin

In the end, Annie was bought a few day dresses, new undergarments, and a ballgown with Picia's money, along with accompanying jewelery. Annie protested the entire time, not wanting to spend so much, but Picia managed to talk her into it.

Not the two sat in the piano room, both enjoying their own amusements as well as each others company. Annie, now in her new dress, was a vision in vibrant pink, her dark blonde hair pulled up to show her new necklace of pink sapphires and matching earrings. The two had gone to the bookstore, as Picia usually did, and Picia had managed to force Annie into getting a book that interested her greatly. It was one of fortunes and birthday predictions, one she had felt suitable, given the situation she came by getting it. Picia's stranger had set aside a book of folk songs and music, so as Annie sat reading aloud from her book, Picia sat playing through her songs.

"Annie," Picia said, turning, "Can you sing?"

"I suppose so Picia." Annie walked over to sit besides Picia, her book in her hands.

"Good then." Picia said. "I'll play through it once, so you'll know the tune. It's called, 'When the ball is over." Picia played it through, and when finished, the two began singing to her playing.

"A little maiden climbed an old man's knee, Begged for a story - 'Do, uncle, please! Why are you single, why live alone? Have you no babies, have you no home?' 'I had a sweetheart, years, years ago  
where she is now, pet, you will soon know list to the story, I'll tell it all I believed her faithless, after the ball' After the ball is over, after the break of morn ,after the dancers' leaving, after the stars are gone.  
Many a heart is aching, if you could read them all! Many the hopes that have vanished, after the ball."  
They sang in perfect harmony, their voices perfectly matched for each other. When the piece was finished, the two went to the couch, called for tea, and the luxury of chocolates.

"Shall I read your fortune, Picia?"

"Oh yes! Do!" Picia said, eager for a diversion.

"Born today, right?"

"Of coarse! At midnight!"

"Then are you born on June thirtieth, or July first?"

"Both, I suppose,"

"Well then," Annie began reading, " You are self reliant, and are very interested and sensitive to art and artistic surroundings. You acquire knowledge easily, and have great gifts in art and music, fond of music and travel. You dress neatly, are friends with many and will be successful in life by your own ambition. Above all, loyalty once given by you is given forever, if not broken, and family is held most dear to your heart."

"That is amazingly accurate." Picia said, and Annie agreed. "Now let me do you!" Picia seized the book, flipping through its pages. "When were you born?" then, "How old are you?"

" March third. And I'm sixteen as well."

"Then," Picia cleared her throat dramatically, causing laughter from both. "You have a magnetic personality, and should take care that this gift does not lead to difficulties. You are passionate, and your emotions sometimes over power you, but your love though fervent is consistent. You like and appreciate music and are likely to have some artistic ability."

They were interrupted here by a knock on the door. Another maid leaned in, a large wooden box tucked under her arm.

"A gift for the misses and her company."

The two girls looked at each other, giggled profusely and then asked that the box be brought to them.

"Shall we open it?" Picia asked, and Annie nodded yes.

Inside was a note, written in Picia's stranger's hand.

**Dear Sulpicia,**

** I hear you have a new friend you plan on bringing to the ball. All the better, the more the merrier!**

** However, I realize now that I'll have two to look for, so, inclosed are small silk bags. **

** In each is a mask, one for each, as well as a small gift, my contribution to your celebrations. **

** Your belonging are in the white bag, Annie's in the other. You jewelery have been in my family for **

** years, and I hope you'll wear it to the masquerade a week from today. **

** Enjoy your friend's company, and happy birthday.**

** Signed,**

** Your stranger.**

"Well?" Annie said, impatient. "What does it say?"

"Oh," Picia said, laughing, "It's nothing, really."

"What's in these?" Annie said, picking the red bag from the box.

"I believe it's for you," Picia said, "A gift from my suitor, to celebrate my birthday."

"Oh! How kind of him!" She said, reaching into he bag. From it she pulled a gold necklace, with pink sapphires and pale green serpentine inlaid in it. He accompanying earrings were maid of the same gems.

"And what's this?" Annie reached in again to draw out a mask. It was dark pink, with green feathering at the edges and gold braiding around the eyes. It would cover but her eyes and a bit of her forehead, and would tie at the back.

"It's every pretty!" Picia said, "Try it on!" Annie did, and it looked so becoming that Picia said she should wear it always- which caused great laughter between the two.

"What does yours have in it?"

"Well," Picia said, grabbing the white bag and rummaging through it. "Let's see!" In the bag was a necklace, earrings, a ring and two cuff bracelets. The Necklace was long and heavy, gold inlaid with pigeon blood rubies, and clear diamonds. The Bracelets had he same stones, a large ruby set in the center on both sides, with the diamonds fading smaller farther away from the rubies and then growing larger when coming to meet the other. The earrings had a diamond stud attaching it to the wearer's ear, the rubies danging from it at different lengths- almost resembling blood, and the ring was one diamond, with a ruby inlaid on each side.

"Oh!" Picia said, upon seeing them. "Aren't they gorgeous?" She asked. Her friend agreed many times over.

"Let's see the mask now!" Annie said, impatient to see what other treasures Picia's suitor had sent.

The mask was made of white lace, a black metal frame of thin vines, leaves and flowers over top. Small rubies and diamonds were set at the center of each flower, and a shimmer of gold colored the entire mask. It was thinner then Annie's, but would cover enough of the wearer's face to hide them from acquaintances entirely. It too tied at the back.

"How enchanting," Picia said, seeing it.

"Try it on!" Annie said, excited. "Try it on!"

"Oh, alright!" Picia said, and tied it on."

"Oh Picia!" Annie raised her hands to her mouth. "It's beautiful."

The two discussed the multiple beauties of their gifts, until, seeking further diversion, Annie picked up the book from earlier.

"This book also has in it the meanings of gems and jewels," she said, "Shall we look ours up?"

" Oh yes!" Picia said, sipping her tea. "Lets!"

"Alright. Who shall I do first?"

"Yourself, of coarse!"

After a moment's searching, Annie began reading.

"Sapphires, power, friendship and healing. Serpentine, protection, power. Gold, courage, again, power, and happiness."

"And mine?" Picia asked.

"Well, Rubies are said to be the most powerful gem in the world, and given as a gift symbolizes passionate love, as well as royalty and vitality. Diamonds, are innocence, and another gem of royalty." Annie then spoke with more passion and surprise. "If set in a ring, a diamond given as a gift is an engagement ring- set with other gems to emphasize certain elements of the relationship!"

"That means then..." Picia said, looking up at Annie, amazed.

"That it seemed your engaged, or soon to be," Annie confirmed, "And that, by the looks of it, he's very rich, and very, very powerful!" after a moments pause, the two jumped to their feet, screaming in girl like glee. Picia put on the ring, on her right hand ring finger. The clock stuck midnight, a sign of how late the girl's had stayed up.

"Just like I hoped!" Picia said, spinning around and gazing at her ring. "Married by sixteen!"

After the girls got over their mutual glee, they went upstairs to prepare for bed.

After grabbing spare linens from the closet, Annie set the guest bed upstairs, as Picia had been dismissed from the duty once Annie had told her she was only making the process take longer. Then, in Picia's dressing room, they helped each other out of their troublesome dresses and corsets, and helped brush out each others hair.

"Will you be a bride's maid?" Picia asked as Annie brushed out her gold hair. " I realize we've only really been friends for a day and a half, but you're already so close!"

"Yes, if you'll have me as one." Annie replied, "Besides, the only other girl you could really choose is Dea, and that would be frightful in the wedding portrait!" the too laughed slightly at this observation, and, he task being done, Annie went to sit on the fainting couch to brush out her own dark blonde locks.

"Really," Picia said, walking over to join her, "If you were proposed to in such away, would you accept?"

"I think you need to be reminded that no one's suitor has actually full out on-one-knee proposed yet!" Picia gasped in fake outrage, and, taking up the pillow on the fainting couch, hit Annie playfully over the head.

Annie shocked, sat there for a moment, listening to Picia laugh.

"Why you-" she started, and Picia jumped up, only to be chased into the guest bedroom.

The two began hitting each other with pillows playfully battling over it was a real proposal or not. Finally, exhausted, the two fell on to he bed, and after a few fits of laughter caused by relentless humorous comments made by both, fell fast asleep. One dreamed of wedding bells, the other of how exactly to clean the feathers from the pillow fight up.

Seven:

Ballgowns

Jewels and Masquerades

The closing years of life are like the end of a masquerade party, when the masks are dropped. - Cesare Pavese  
***********************************************************************************

Annie and Picia spent the week before their coming out in a child like happiness. It was a blissful seven days, and really it was perfect. Annie and Picia were coming out at this ball, a sign that they were leaving their childhoods behind them, that they were young ladies fit for marriage and the life that came with it. It suited that they're last days before the ball be spent in such behavior.

The night of the masquerade, Picia sat at her window a robe covering her underclothes, gazing out at the moon. It was full, and blood red, as it had been on the night of Picia's birth.

"Just think, Annie!" She said, gaily. "To night I find out if I'm to be married!"

"Yes!" Annie said, twirling round the room in her underwear, "And I might just find someone as admirable as your sweetheart!"

"I hope you do, Annie." her hair being brushed, she stood, "Help me on with my dress, and then I'll help you?"

they dressed, and stood before the full length mirrors to put on their jewelery.

Annie's dress was a pale green, with pink embroidery and a sash at the waist of the same color. The greens and Pinks matched the tones of her jewelery perfectly, and complemented her dark golden hair nicely.

But it was Picia that shone with light. Her white dress bringing out the red in her jewelery, and the sparkle in the diamonds. With half her fair blonde hair piled high and the other half trailing down her back, the mask was framed perfectly by her curls.

The two friends then finished their looks by painting their lips. Annie's were a deep, dark pink, which contrasted her skin and hair becomingly. Picia's lips were painted to match her rubies, their blood red gleam setting of the white blonde in her and making her look shockingly pretty.

The two turned to each other before leaving the room.

"Well?" they said together, and laughed.

"You look perfect!" Picia said to Annie.

"Yes," Annie agreed, "But you look- stunning is the only word for it."

Picia's stranger sent a coach to pick the girls up, and after convincing Dea a thousand times they would be fine, left for the masquerade, their fans and masks in hand and on face.

The two arrived at a palace, a castle, even, shining with light and music already wafting from the doors. The carpet stretching from the road to the large doors was red, and lit by large beacons of light. The two girls, or young ladies as they were now, stepped out of the carriage, amazed at the grandeur of the place. Then, after a smiling glance at each other, walking into the castle with poise and elegance befitting royalty.

Picia and Annie entered a circular room with a high ceiling and mirrors all around it. Between one set of mirrors was a window, showing the blood red moon and stars. Above window was a grand clock, showing the time to all. The mirrors had been angled so as each not only reflected the crowd, but the window too, so the perimeter of the room was encircled with the red, red moon.

Annie and Picia saw the couples dancing enchantingly, and they moved quickly into the crowd. It was not long however, before Annie was claimed to dance by a masked man with ashy white hair, and spun out onto the dance floor to join the others.

Alone now, Picia seemed to draw even more attention then before. Soon after, not five minutes, was she approached by her own partner. She accepted, of coarse, and joined her friend on the floor.

"How does your friend enjoy the dance?" he asked her, and Picia identified his voice soon after.

"She does quite well," Picia replied, "And followed your advice on how to treat my stitches to the letter."

"She did?" Dr. Cullen asked, hopeful, and giving himself away. Picia laughed at his confirmation of his identity. After a moment, the dance was over, and Cullen walked Picia from the floor.

"You must forgive me," She said, looking to his hidden face, "I couldn't help but recognize your voice."

"No harm by it, as" Cullen said, smiling, "By discovering my name, you've given me yours, miss Picia."

"Yes!" she agreed, humor in her voice, "I suppose I have! But please, as we seemed to have discovered each other so soon, call me simply Picia. We have no need for the 'miss' before it. "

"In that case, if we are now on a first name basis, you must call me Carlisle."

"Then Carlisle it is!"

The two talked for a good half hour till, sadly, the two were forced to part.

"Your friend returns from the floor," Carlisle observed, "She''l not want to share your company, I'm afraid."

"Very well." Picia agreed, "But promise to try to dance with me again?" he did, and faded into the crowd before Annie managed to wrestle her way to her friend.

"Well?" Picia asked, "Have you found a sweetheart?"

Annie smiled, "Maybe."

"He did claim a great many dances,"

"Yes," Annie agreed, "He did. Perhaps there's a chance in him, after all!"

Picia and Annie were claimed for dances throughout the evening for the next two hours, without either meeting whom they'd hoped for. Until, while both were on the dance floor, the music abruptly stopped, and a wild muttering stirred in the crowd. Amazed, Picia and her partner broke away from each other, as everyone did. Picia looked up to the main door, to see the cause of the commotion.

Three men, two dark and one fair, stood in the door way, their faces hidden by masks. They paused at the entrance, as if to make an appearance. It was clear to all that they all possessed great, great power- that everyone in the room was in a lower place then them. Sensing this, the crowd and dancers all made a low curtsey or bow, and rose up slowly. Then, the dark one at the center of the tree moved his had up, as if to say 'carry on', and the music suddenly started up again. Picia and her partner danced till the music came to an end naturally, and then parted ways.

It was here that Picia was chosen as the partner of someone as memorable to dance with a doctor Carlisle Cullen. The man who chose her was not whom she had hoped for, this entire time, but he was nearly as intriguing.

He towered over Picia's small height, long dark hair out of place for the fashions of the day. The two danced well together, Picia's partner gracefully leading her through the steps.

"You, I believe," he said, half way through the dance, "Are Sulpicia."

"Yes," Picia answered, "But I prefer Picia." Then, after landing from a dramatic lift the dance called for, "How do you know?"

"I know the face of my brother's bride to be."

"He's your brother?" She asked, amazed.

"Not by blood," He answered, "But my marriage to his sister."

"He has a sister?" Picia asked, eager to hear anything there was about her stranger.

"Had, once. Long ago." his eyes were sad.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Picia said, and her partner shook his head.

"It was many years ago." he replied quietly. "But you and he are set in the present time. I feel I must warn you of him, though,"

"Why?"

"He is a great man, undeniable, yes. And he appears to love you greatly, which proves his good taste." he complemented Picia, "But know this, he craves power over all other things, and if it was to ever come that he had to chose between you and it," He sighed, and the dance ended. "There would be little to stop him from destroying you." He let her from the dance floor as the new song picked up.

"Why would you want to stop him," Picia asked, "If it's what he wanted?"

"Because I know the pain he'd feel should he ever loose you," he replied, turning to her to look into her eyes. "And no matter how great his power, he would not overcome his sorrow." with that, the man turned into the crowd, leaving her to think of what he said.

Soon after, another, this time a fair haired one, coaxed her onto the floor.

"Your Sulpicia, I understand?" he asked.

"Yes. And given you know my name," She turned under his arm, "I assume you are another brother."

"Yes."

"Then, you should know, I much prefer Picia to my full name."

" You're to be my brother's bride, eh?" he asked, glancing at Picia's ring. "You'll suit him well, I think. He's give you much."

"He already has."

"What? Your music and clothes? Your books and tickets to shows?" he shook his head. "They are mere previews to what is yet to be given to you. Your rubies and diamonds are symbols of great power- they're a promise of what's to come."

"What do you care of what he's given me?" Picia asked, slightly annoyed. " It had not weakened you."

"Oh, but it has." he answered. "See, my brothers' fates are closely linked to my own. Their weakness is mine as well."

"And I weaken your brother?"

"Yes. You see, as Marcus said, if he lost you, he would not be able to go on as he does now. You, my dear, are the beautiful chink in his armor, and that will never change. N o matter how much power he gives you."

"You are, then, at a dead end." Picia said, growing angry. "If I live, you call me your brother's weakness- if you dispose of me, you bring his sad undoing, and therefore, your own. I conclude there is nothing that can be done about me, or my affect on your brother."

He pulled her aside with an amazing speed, and they were quickly deep in the crowd.

"This is not to be tolerated." he said, gripping her forearms sternly. "I should break you your your insolence,"

"Do so and you bring your own doom," Picia exclaimed, "As you have already made it quite clear that in harming me, your harm yourself!"

He released her, hissing, "If you were anyone else, mio fratello sposa, and if we were anywhere else," he said, backing away, "It would not be pretty."

He disappeared into the crowd.

"You must forgive my brother Caius," came a familiar voice from behind her. It startled Picia enough to have her jump around, a small scream escaping her lips. "He was born young, and I fear always will be."

"Oh," Picia said, relaxing, "It's only you."

She said the words just as the clock stuck midnight, and the crowd and dancers removed their masks. Cries of recognition rang out along the rows of people.

Her stranger moved forward, closer to her then he had ever been.

"Yes. Only me," he replied, and reaching behind her head, undid her mask. "My dear Picia."

"Usually," Picia said, reaching to undo his mask, "You call me by my full name, Sulpicia Diavolo Sposa, or at least my full first one."

"True," he agreed, "But tonight, all have been corrected, so I assume I will be too."

Picia shook her head. "No. The only reason none were to call me Sulpicia was because only you had ever called me it, and made me proud it was my name."

With that, the starting notes of a waltz began, and her stranger spun her out onto he floor.

The piece picked up and slowed down, but Picia's extensive training in music made it possible for her to keep time. Her stranger didn't even pause at the changes of tempo, moving with a grace that both he and his brothers shared.

"You must be growing tired of calling me stranger." he mused.

"True, but I've had little else to call you all these years."

"Quite right." he lifted her high when all the other couples did the same, and on landing her, continued. "Then allow me to finally introduce my self. I," the dancers all made a low dip, and Picia's hair grazed the floor as he continued, "Am Aro, first of the brothers of the Volturi, original son of Popilius Lena."

He raised her up, and began to spin around the dance floor again.

"Well," Picia said, "I certainly hope I mustn't say that entire thing every time I address you!" she turned under his arm, "For I'll waste half my breath on it!"

"Oh, I'd hate for that to happen!" Aro agreed, "You'll be needing your breath- a dead wife is never as fun as a live one!"

"I knew the ring meant a marriage!" Picia said, gaily.

"Oh coarse, what else would it mean. Though," Picia stepped out and spun into him, her arms crossed across her front, "It really should be on your left." he whispered in her ear, taking the ring off her left hand.

"I knew it was to be," she whispered back, and spun out from him. When they came back to the standard dance position, Aro slid the ring onto her left hand, while Picia finished, "But I thought I'd wear it on the right, just in case my suspicions were wrong."

The two laughed, and danced on. Picia smiled, dancing with her stranger, Aro, as she was to call him now. Yet, through her happiness, some part of her mind was rebelling against the rest of her.

_Danger,_ a voice in the back of her head chanted. But over top of that voice was another, more reasonable one.

_How can he be dangerous? He, Aro, has treated you with nothing but loving devotion and respect. He's never done anything to harm you..._

_Yet... _was all the other voice had to say.

"You have no need to fear me," Aro said, "If anything, all I do is to ensure your safety and well being."\

with these words, the fear was conquered, and all Picia though of was how perfect life was turning out to be.

Eight:

Sleep, Death, 

And Unhappy Endings

But what is all this fear of and opposition to Oblivion? What is the matter with the soft Darkness, the Dreamless Sleep?

-James Thurber

"Do you like dancing?" Picia asked Aro.

"Oh yes, its my favorite part of a masquerade." the couple lapsed into silence, and again, it was Picia who broke it.

"I feel as if I should be talking to you,"

" Whatever you feel, I follow as truly as I can."

"We've been dancing for along time now." Picia observed.

"Yes, we have." He made no move to stop, though. That was good. Picia wished she could stay in this moment forever, perfectly content. She looked around, and spotted the fair haired brother

"We should be talking,"

"Very well," Aro replied. "What of?"

"Oh, you chose," Picia suggested, "For I know so little about you, but you know so much about me."

"As you wish." Another lift ensued here, and after, he continued.

"What do you think death is, my Picia?" Aro asked, playfully.

"I suppose it's like sleep. I wouldn't know though, would I?" she sighed a laugh. "No pain anymore, no hunger anymore. No thirst anymore. No more broken hearts. No more broken dreams. No more mourning. As soon as you go to sleep, it's like you have wings."

"I don't know much of sleep or true death," Aro replied, " But, if you had to choose, between dancing forever, or sleeping like death, which would it be?"

"I think if I danced forever I'd get rather tired, and I'd wish I's chosen sleep."

"So you'd rather sleep then dance?"

"Oh no! There's more to life them hate and sorrow, and that's all sleep relieves you of."

Aro pulled her in tightly, as the dance required.

"Tell me what this life offers you Sulpicia." The dancer's all dipped their partners, "Your mother's gone, you have practically no father. No life aside form a lonely one."

Picia was acutely aware that the conversation had shifted to one darker them before, an in an attempt too lighten it, replied, "But there's more. There's friends and memories and dancing." He followed her lead, and a lighter element fell over their discourse.

"But don't you need to sleep? A long rest after a lifetime of activity?"

"It is a waste to sleep your life away."

"True, it is such a waste." Aro greed, and then, speaking through another lift in the dance, " I'd hate to loose a pretty little young thing like you to something as lasting as death's sleep." then, on landing, and almost to himself, "No, I think I'll keep you around for awhile. Well, at least until I tire of you."

"What do you mean?" panic now slipped into each word. With all this talk of endless sleep, Picia was scared, and Aro seemed to sense it - seemed to enjoy it.

"You haven't guessed yet? Honestly, I would think that in someone like you, brains would go long with beauty. But then again, the clues have been scattered. Perhaps, if I demonstrate, you'll understand." Aro again pulled Picia tighter, and the dance suddenly seemed more passionate.

"Let me go, please." She asked, aware that this was quite inappropriate.

" But why?" the turns in the dance became faster. "Why would you want to stay away from me? I'd never harm you so you wouldn't heal. If anything, I'm trying to do you a favor."

"It doesn't seem like that."

"Oh, but it is."

Aro spun her out, and she came back into his chest, her arms crossed over her body- this time as if to hold her still. Then, he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "What if I could let you be awake forever? Is that better then sleep? To see everything, to hear everything, to live everything."

"With all due respect, I have to reject that offer as well."

"This offer is one that you cannot reject." he spun Picia out, and brought her back quickly.

Terror seized Picia, over ruling the voice of calm reason in her head. He sensed it.

"Just try to escape me now, my dear." The Pair kept spinning and spinning. Picia, suddenly deathly afraid, took his advice. She pulled with all her might, and broke away. The music stopped and all the dancers and crowd stared at her as she began walking, stumbling backwards.

"What is going on?" Picia asked, horrified. All the eyes in the ball room turned to her, and even more so when she realized something shocking.

"You haven't changed." Picia said, looking at Aro with new insight.

"No, Sulpicia." he stepped forward. "But you have." his hand grazed her cheek possessively.

"I don't want to be here." she turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand. "Let me go." she insisted, turning again to face him, struggling too get her hand free."

"It will do you little good to fight. It truly is unavoidable now. "

"What is!" " Picia realized what a scene she was creating, her voice as loud as it was. "Let me go home." her voice quivered slightly, put she was firm when she spoke again. "Please."

There was a brief pause, as if there should have been a titter from the crowd. Yet not a single person in the surrounding parties moved, no one seemed alarmed. The one to the right of the room, the dark, old one, seemed utterly bored, and nearly everyone else was the same, aside from a few, the brother, Caius, seemed angry, standing next to a secluded woman in the back of the room. No face showed concern but Carlisle and Annie, who stood beside the fair haired man she'd danced with earlier.

But the most shockingly apathetic was a young girl, and a boy the same, age, standing side by side.

"Fine." The Aro spoke freely, as if it was nothing to him. "You can go, If you can get out."

The crowd, before unmoving parted to show a door at the back. Picia started moving towards it, as gracefully as fear would let her.

"I- I thank you for your hospitality." Picia swallowed, heart beating, breath catching slightly "It was quite a nice evening, but I feel I would miss my coach if I don't leave soon."

"You're not leaving." the little girl said, sweetly.

"If anything, you're trapped." the boy echoed. the two looked into Picia's eyes as if Picia was a bug, even less. Her face was completely apathetic, not a trace of caring for her safety.

And it was the two childrens' gazes, not the Aro's, not the crowds', that frightened her into a run when she was out of sight.

That was because their eyes were bright, blood red.

If you  where able to ask Picia where she was running to, when she began her desperate steps, she would've most likely screamed, from shock of being addressed, and then might have answered that she didn't know.

Which she didn't.

Picia ran through what she thought had been the main door, but, the lights all out and the hallways' dark, for all she knew she was already outside, running for her life.

Before she'd began running, when she was a few feet from the door, she turned her head back, to see if Annie was coming, but, Annie was no where to be seen- along with her fair haired stranger.

_Don't look for her,' _the small voice devoted to survival whispered,

_Don't go out of your way, _the sweeter one said, _But a small look couldn't hurt..._

because of this mistake, Picia now was lost in the labyrinth of hallways, rooms and corridors, each one identical to the others, and impossible to tell apart.

When Picia came to each of the doors, she frantically tried the handle, but all were locked- the keys no where to be felt like she'd tried a thousand doors when one finally opened for her, and, exasperated she fell through it, not looking at the room till she'd caught her breath.

The room was completely empty of furniture, aside from a window on the left wall of the door, a painting on the right wall, and the two wall mounted candles on either side of the painting.

Curious, even when running for her life, Picia stumbled forward to see the painting.

Doing so only panicked her more.

The painting was of herself, in the blue gown from the Opera, sitting in the booth, quietly watching the opera below. It was not shocking that she was pictured, that could have been chance. It was the angle, as if she was being seen from the booth across- and the letter in her hand, unfolded, and unmistakable.

If this was not enough, the moon began to come out of the clouds that had covered it before, the window, allowing the moon's light a direct path to the painting. As the moon became visible, it's red light cast the painting it it as well, dying all the colors blood red.

Picia stumbled backwards, blubbering.

"Oh really," a voice came from behind her, "It isn't that bad. The artist, of coarse, didn't perfect your beauty, but he did come close."

Picia whirled around, only to see the very person she was running from looking out the window.

"Why is this here?" Picia asked, backing into the doorway.

"Are you going to run?" Aro said, stepping forward, "Or am I going to tell you?"

Picia bolted from the room, slammed the door and quickly, seeing the key now in the lock, locked the door. Then, key still in hand, Picia leaned against the wood, catching her breath again. Then, from behind her came the pounding of fists, rocking the door frame and door with shocking force.

Startled again, Picia ran down the halls, calling out for Annie at every turn.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps echoing down the next hallway. Picia flattened herself to the wall, balling her hand int a fist around the key. Then, when the glow of the walker's candle came around the corner, she hit him as hard as she could.

The key cut into her wrist from the force of the hit, a jagged cut that began bleeding soon after.

"What on earth possessed you to do that?" Carlisle Cullen said, grabbing her hand. Picia fought to have it back, but his grip was strong. "Hold still," he said, "I'm trying to see how deep it is."

Soon after, her dropped her hand, put the candle down, and ripped a piece of fabric from his jacket. "Of all the things to do."he muttered bandaging her hand quick and proficiently. Then, he took her by the other arm, and began quickly walking down the halls.

"You do realize that before, it was just him- now it'll be all of them!" He said to her, turning down the halls and looking behind at each turn. "I could help you from one, maybe two, but all!"

"What are you doing?" Picia asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm attempting to get you out of here before something terrible happens," Carlisle opened a door, quickly closed it and continued walking. "To both of us."

"What's going on?" Picia asked, nervously trying to be authoritative.

"Well, my dear, I'm not entirely sure," He ducked Picia under a low column in the ceiling, "But I do know that Aro wants something of you, and you're not inclined to give it."

"What am I not giving?" Picia said, "I know I'm fighting for something, but what is it?"

"Your life." Carlisle said, opening another door, this one leading to what appeared to be another room of mirrors. The ceiling had once been domed, but now was falling through in places, the stars and moon showing trough "This maze of mirrors has but one exit, through the center." Carlisle explained, walking Picia quickly to the entrance of the mirrors.

"What is this?" Picia asked, touching the wall, intrigued.

"The brother's had it built," Carlisle said, walking Picia trough the first through turns. "Just to entertain themselves years ago. They've tired of it, perhaps even forgot its here." he turned Picia to face him, "If you run quietly, quickly and don't look back, you'll have a chance. Some panes are mirror, some glass, some not even there." he pushed her into the entrance to the mirrored maze, turning from her, and disappearing into the the mirrored corridors.

Picia felt like crying. She thought it only fair, given that her entire life had fallen into an unpredictable nightmare.

But she didn't. The voice in her head doing anything to survived sobered the rest of her up, though silent tears trickled from her eyes. Around every corner, she expected to find someone or thing out to get her, her ears listening carefully, her eyes scanning everything, detecting any threats. She moved quickly and quietly, though her heart was racing and her breath was catching in her throat.

Nine:

Enemies,Mirrors,

And Bloodshed 

I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat.- Winston Churchill

Picia couldn't tell if she was moving in circles around the maze, or making any progress.

Then, she came to a place within the glass that she was sure she'd been before.

"This is not fair!" she said, and threw the key at the glass.

It was not big enough to break, or even crack the mirror. Picia was glad of it, and went to retrieve her only weapon. When she rose from seeing it, she saw her reflection was slightly scratched.

An idea came to Picia then. Holding the key steady, she scraped the mirrors and glass as she ran past them, and was there for able to track her progress.

However, when she came to a V in her path but five minutes later, she was at a loss.

If she didn't mark her choice, she wouldn't know which way to go should she come to this spot again. But if she did, if anyone was following her, they'd know her choice as well. She thought for a moment, mind quickly coming up with the solution.

Picia marked the left path, trailing it down a few feet before turning, and taking the other.

A few moments after taking it, she started her marks again, and walked faultlessly through the maze from then on. That was, at least, till she heard Annie calling from around the next turn.

"Picia!" Annie said, voice shaking. Picia flattened herself against the mirrors, listening.

"Picia, they know you're in here. They can hear you." Annie said. Then, a sharp screech came from her before she continued. "Please just come out!" Annie screamed. "I swear to you, they won't hurt you."

Picia had a choice. She could leave her friend at the others mercy, or could save her. It was a matter of life of death, this choice, Picia felt.

_Let her go, _the survival voice said. _You'll be less likely to die if you do._

_You might die either way, _the other voice answered, _But what good is dying when you have this guilt of her death on your soul? _

Her choice made, Picia gripped the key tightly, the cold metal digging deeply into her skin. Then, with as much composure as she had, she stepped around the corner.

"Picia!" Annie cried out. She was being held from behind, by the man she had danced with earlier. Picia say her friends eyes grow wide, and then heard her say, "Picia run!" Picia turned to do so, only to run into another man. He grabbed her arms tightly, and pushed her back.

"Oh no," he said, and once Picia was beside her friend, released her.

"You're our bait," the other finished. The one holding Picia was dark haired, sharp featured and short, though his proportions were even. The other, the fair one, was the same, aside from his features being slightly softer, and his hair being a ashy white.

"You're bait?" Picia asked, backing up slowly. "For who?"

"For that snake," The fair one answered.

"That Aro." the dark one finished.

"Oh," Picia said, quite polite. If she was going to die, she would spend her last moments at ease. "I don't think it will work. He said I could run."

"It was just to get your blood pumping." the fair one explained, much to Picia's puzzlement. But she shook it off

"Very well. But do you really think that Annie has to be here? She was to draw me, and I'm here now." Picia asked.

"True," the dark one agreed.

"But I want to keep her," the fair one contradicted, "She's rather pretty." he kissed Annie's cheek in jest."

"You're turning into our regular enemy," The dark one said, humor in his words, "Keeping a girl because she's becoming."

"What's wrong with that?" The fair one asked, amused.

"Nothing," The dark one answered, "But you needn't go as far as to _keep_ her."

Picia, seeing her captors were distracted, took a step back, closer to the next passage.

"You stay here," they both said in unison. The fair one finished, " There's really no point in running now."

Then, the dark one asked, "What were we talking of?"

"Keeping the girl."

"Oh, yes. You needn't keep her to have her."

"But why not keep her?" the fair one asked. "She seems to be fun enough to keep around awhile."

"Will you be?" the dark one walked over to Annie, and stroked her cheek. "Would you be fun for my friend Valdimur?"

"Quite frankly, sir," Annie replied, her shock making her reasonable, "I'll be whatever I need to be to survive this."

The two laughed.

"That," the fair one said,

"Is the only way to survive anything!" the dark one finished.

"What is your name?" The fair one asked.

"My real names Heidi," Annie replied, "But I go by my middle name."

"Which is?"

"Annie."

"Oh, no." Valdimur disagreed. "I like Heidi better." He pulled one of her tight curls, watching it spring up "It suits you."

There was a moments pause, and then Picia spoke lightly.

"I have a question,"

"Then ask it." the fair one replied.

"Well, I know your name," Picia said, stepping forward, "And I assume you know mine. But what is your name?" Picia asked the dark one.

"Stephan." the replied. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Picia said, spreading her skirts and sitting on the floor. "I just would like to know my killers names before they stop my breath."

the two laughed heartily, and Annie shot look at Picia of crazed bewilderment at her words.

"If we are being frank," Annie said, "Then I must as that you release me, but a little." she spoke to the one named Valdimur, who considered, and then answered.

"No," Valdimur said, shaking his head. "I quite enjoy keeping you close."

"Are you turning soft, friend?"

"No, Stephan." Valdimur answered, "I might have just met my match."

"Quite possible," Stephan started pacing, "Though I must say, you can't cause as much a fuss as Aro did over Picia, I couldn't stand to have to dance all the time."

"No." Valdimur agreed, " I'd just have to settle things quicker, wouldn't send such jewels and gifts."

"Which reminds me," Stephan said, coming up to Picia. "Why do you think he gave you what he gave you?" He circled her, as if observing her ever move and expression.

"I have no idea." Picia answered, pulling at her dress and mask. " I suppose to make a good impression."

"And what do you think of him now, dear Picia?" Valdimur asked, offering Picia a hand up, then, once Picia was up, pulled her to him. "After your dances?" he spun her around, dancing her across the small space. "After your smiles and talks?" he lifted her in step, and Picia laughed out of shock. "After your gems and jewels, gifts and tickets?" he turned her under his arm, pulling her arms tightly crossed over her chest. "After your runs?" Stephan spun her out and in quickly, and spun her around, Picia's feet barely touching the floor.

"I think him rather rich," Picia cried "Put rather dangerous."

"That is the problem with rich men." Stephan replied, and lowered Picia into a low dip. "They are used to getting everything they want."

"Not everything," came a voice from the passage Picia had come in from.

Stephan and Valdimur jumped up, each holding a girl tightly.

Aro came round the corner, hands behind his back and eye brows raised in surprise.

"Of all the people I expected to try this," Aro said, "I would have thought you two the least likely."

"You're wrong." Stephan said.

"Obviously," Annie whispered, all eyes turned to her for a moment.

"You could have killed her," Aro said, uncaring, and nodding to Annie.

"Yes," Valdimur agreed.

"But Valdimur has decided to keep her." Stephan finished. Aro looked inquisitively at the Annie and her captor.

"Rather similar to you and yours," Valdimur moved his hand from Aro to Picia in explanation.

"I am not his" Picia said, firmly.

"Really?" Aro asked, stepping forward. Stephan tightened his hold on Picia, and Aro back stepped, hands raised in pardon.

"Enough talk of small matters." Aro said.

"Yes," Stephan agreed.

"You two obviously have something you came here for."

"Only the girl." Valdimur answered. "Once we take her, we'll leave."

"you know very well that if you did," Aro answered forcefully, "You would not take a single step more."

Valdimur turned to his friend, smiling. "told you he felt for her."

"Yes." Stephan agreed. "I owe you our bet."

"If you killed her," Aro said, ignoring the two's words, " You would not survive. The space is surrounded."

"It might be." Valdimur agreed.

Aro sighed. "I suppose you are going to draw this out."

"Yes." Stephan agreed.

"It could all be explained with a brush of the hand,"

"No."

"Stephan," Valdimur said, "Before, I didn't mind a suicide mission such as this. However, as I now have this one to keep," he glanced at Annie, "I'd very much like to stay in existence."

"Very well," Stephan agreed. "There is no way to survive this one, but to cooperate."

Stephan held out his hand, warily, towards Aro. Quicker then Picia or Annie could see, Aro grabbed Stephan's hand, then, pulling him away from Picia, flitted around to her back, taking the place of the other.

"Thank you." Aro said.

"Let me go!" Picia said, her feet a good foot from the floor.

Aro ignored her. "I suppose I should spare you your lives," he considered, "As you did spare her."

"Quite right." Stephen said, leaning against the mirrored wall.

"But can I keep this Heidi?" Valdimur asked, pushing Annie's head so her neck was exposed. "She is rather amusing."

"Yes, she is nothing to me." Aro said, not feeling Picia's kicks at his shins.

"Oh good!" Valdimur said, sarcastically, and, much to Picia's horror, bit into her friends neck. Annie's red blood flowed from the wound, trickling down her arm. Valdimur pulled himself away, and uncaringly threw Annie up over his shoulder. Annie was screaming, but no one but Picia seemed to care.

"So we're free to go?" Stephan asked, picking at his nails.

"Yes, I suppose. But only for sparing Sulpicia."

" Fine. Till next time then." the two strange men disappeared behind the corner of the maze.

Aro called out, "Why bother trying anymore?" rolling his eyes.

Stephan peeked around the corner, "Its been thirteen hundred years," he raised his hand, "Why bother stopping now?" and with that, he left them, and Picia had a new captor.

Aro paused a moment, as if waiting, and then, abruptly set Picia down and turned her to face him, pulling her into his arms.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you were?" He muttered into her hair.

"Let me go!" Picia insisted for the thirteenth time, pushing against his chest.

"Yes yes." he released her, pulling off the bandage from her wrist, and keeping her hand. "Though, I will follow you again." he turned her hand, palm facing up, and kissed the deep cut there. " After all, Non è possibile eseguire dal destino."

With that, Picia started running, crying slightly, through the mirrored halls.

"Oh what is the point?" Aro asked, walking slowly behind her. " You know I'll catch you. But," he said, in thought, "From what I know of your mind, you'll run until there's no where to go."

Picia was in hysterics as she continued running, feet pounding along the stone floor.

"Your going to fight it all till the end, aren't you?" Aro mused. "You won't just surrender?"

Picia let out a scream suddenly, and turned a corner.

"Take that as a no." came the voice behind Picia.

Picia was frightened- more then ever before. Every wall reflected her stalker, her predator, and the hungry look in his eyes. Every time Aro spoke, Picia's heart stopped, only to pound more so after it started beating again. Picia took the turns faster and faster, soon out stripping Aro.

And, at long last, she reached a wide space in the maze- the center. She stumbled forward to the door in the floor, but on reaching it, saw it chained and locked. Picia cried out in despear, and heard his footsteps echoing behind her.

Picia turned to face him, backing up slowly.

"Why do you want to kill me so?" Picia screamed to him, exasperated.

And Aro laughed. "I don't want to kill you," the laughter died in his voice, and he said, in the sweetest, most understanding tone, "I just want you." he sprang forward, closing the three foot gap between them in a step, and held Picia fast.

"How you'll thank me for this later," he whispered in Picia's ear, and then, after kissing Picia's neck, bit into her skin.

Ten:

Love, 

Death And Pain

***********************************************************************************The stroke of death is as a lover's pinch, which hurts and is desired. - William Shakespeare  
***********************************************************************************

Picia, sensing him distracted, broke away from Aro, stumbling back.

"What are you?" she asked dazed.

"You tell me. But oh," Aro said, looking at Picia's reflection in the mirrors, "It's a pity I've ruined your dress.

Picia looked too, seeing blood streaming down her neck, drenching the left side of her body in red. Shocked, she raised her hand, and watched as the blood pooled and dropped from her ring.

"Oddly enough," Aro said, smiling, "Rubies are said to help with blood circulation."

and with that, Picia fainted.

When Picia woke, she was surrounded by faces. All muttering to their neighbor and peering down at her cautiously through black or red eyes.

"Is she to be my sister?" A girl about fourteen said, looking at Picia inquisitively.

"Yes." came a familiar voice.

Picia sat up, amazed at the people around her.

"Need a hand up, hermoso niño?" said a man from above her, offering a hand.

Dazed, Picia took it, an stood. The crowd still whispered.

"Thank you," Picia said, ignoring the eyes upon her.

"What is your name, una bonita?" he said, gathering her hands in his own.

" Sulpicia. But I go by Picia."

"You will have great power, gran dama, when you are fully turned."

"Your name is?"

"Eleazar."

"What did you say of power, Eleazar?" Came Aro's voice, calling Picia's attention.

He was sitting with the the fair haired one and the dark haired- Marcus and Caius. Their chairs were elevated on a platform in the floor, and it was as if they sat on thrones.

"That it will be great."

"Category?" Caius called, looking as if the answer was nothing.

"All."

"All?" Caius sat up straight, as if Eleazar's words had been against him. "What do you mean?"

"The lady can mimic a power," Eleazar replied, "Once used against her."

"Really?" Aro said, standing up and walking towards Picia and Eleazar, the crowd parting as he walked.

"Yes."

"Well then," he said, taking Picia's hands from Eleazar and into his own. "Aren't we talented."

Picia's heart beat faster, scared of him.

"Oh you needn't be frightened anymore," Aro said, sensing her fear. " I can't hurt you without hurting myself."

And Picia knew this to be true. Somehow, when she touched Aro she knew his thoughts on the matter- she knew that if she were to die, he wouldn't get over it. That he'd become somewhat like Marcus, uncaring, apathetic, mourning forever. Also, if Eleazar was right, if she could take another gift, then she'd be priceless- valued in Aro's... collection.

"I refuse to be collected!" Picia said, backing up, and breaking Aro's grip.

Aro laughed, delighted.

"So it is true!" Aro said, proudly. "I read you, and from it you could read me. I wonder," he asked, and then, Jane?"

The little girl from earlier, the one who's blood red eyes had terrified Picia into running, stepped forward, to take Picia's.

"No," she said, "Let's see how much you're worth."

Nothing happened...

"Oh, how silly of me," Aro said, turning to look trough the crowd as he called, "Alec?"

A young boy, the same age as the girl, stepped forward.

"Please loosen your grip on her just slightly," Aro said, his hand moving towards Picia.

The pain Picia felt first was nothing compared to that of which came next.

The first pain was a burning one, as if a fire burned beneath Picia's skin, flames licking her veins and changing her blood, her bones blackened by the heat.

The second one was sharp, directed. It was like a thousand knives and rusty nails were cutting into her body, mind, even soul. In shock, she fell to the ground screaming.

"Jane," Aro said, disapproving.

The pain lessened but slightly.

"You see," The girl, Jane said, stepping to leer over her. "Not so great after all."

"Why you-" Picia grabbed onto the girls ankle and from within Picia came a power she didn't know she possessed.

It was as if she clouded the girl's body in a numb cloud, removing all her senses.

Jane fell, unable to keep her feet under her, uncontrollably whimpering. Then it was Picia standing over her, circling Jane like her pray.

"You think I am weak?" Picia cried, pulling back the numbness slightly, granting her sight and hearing before giving Jane back all the pain she'd caused her. "You think me lower then you? That you can stand over me, proud, and go unaffected afterward?" she leaned down, picking Jane's light body up from the ground, and brought their faces close together. "You think you can over power me?" Picia yelled, shooting an unbelievable amount of pain into the small girl's body.

Jane whimpered.

"Well, allow me to illuminate some facts for you, Jane," Picia spat the name, "You can't."

"Put my sister down," the boy said, protectively.

"Alec," Jane turned her head to her brother, and Picia snapped vision from her.

"What power have you over me?" Picia asked, and made the boy scream with pain. "What have any of you over me?" Picia laughed.

"I know you are talented from Aro's thoughts," Picia said, smiling venomously. "And should you use them against me, I can turn them on you!" the crowd began to clear around Picia, afraid of her power.

Her point reached, Picia threw Jane to the floor, sending the girl skidding into the wall with a strength Picia did not know she possessed.

Alec crawled over to his traumatized sister, and Picia kept the pain on both of them, in a lower dose.

"Remember my words, children." Picia said, enjoying how they cowered in her shadow, "And fear me!"

Aro began laughing uncontrollably. Picia turned, ready to strike.

"Oh," He said, sensing her anger, "Oh you must forgive me. It's just that was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen!"

He walked towards Picia. "As Eleazar said, just think of what you will do when you're fully turned!" Aro beamed at her. "If I hadn't won you over already, I'd be crazed with want of your power."

"As I said before," Picia announced, "I will not be collected."

"Of coarse. Even if you choose when, where and how to use your powers you'll still be an asset to our ranks." Aro reached out to touch Picia's hand, and she saw just how valuable he thought her now. Before, he'd just loved her. Now, he coveted her abilities. She knew too, that he saw her pain, and reacted to it as if it were his own.

Now serious, Aro continued, "But I forget myself. You're still in pain from the venom. Alec?"

Alec stood, pulling his still whimpering sister up with him.

"There is no way," Alec spat, "That I will help numb that witch out!"

"Take care, Alec," Aro said like a parent to his child, "You were once called that."

"And the witch has ears." Picia said, sending a light flair of pain to the sister. Jain reared to life, screaming.

"Alright, alright!" Alec said, and Jane quieted. "I'll do it."

"Good." Aro said.

And for the second time in an hour, Picia fainted.

When she awoke, all Picia could see was the sheer beauty of her surroundings.

She was on a small day bed, the sunlight streaming trough the open window illuminating the dust notes it the air, letting them shine like and eight colored rainbow. Picia's skin, to, sparkled in the sunlight, which for a moment, amazed her enough that she didn't notice the scent of another in the room.

"Aro will want to know you're up," Came Alec's voice.

Picia shot up to face him, moving at a speed before impossible to her.

"Yes. He will." Picia agreed.

"Follow me," Alec said, apathetically, and walked from the room. Picia followed, and found herself again in the room from before. It was mainly made of marble, floor grounding huge columns which reached up to the high ceiling above.

"You're up." Aro's voice called on seeing Picia.

"Yes."

"There is someone here that greatly wishes to meet you."

"Whom?" Picia mounted the steps leading up to the thrones, and went to stand beside Aro. She touched his hand- and new all.

She new that he had great authority over his world, that of the three brothers, he was highest. She knew why his eyes were now red, she new exactly how many innocent people he'd killed, how many plays he'd watched, how many artists he'd known. She knew he'd murdered his little sister in cold blood. She knew every breath he took, every thought he'd had for a thousand years, and was not afraid of him for them. Because she knew of the ones concerning her. She knew how intrigued he had been when he'd first met her, how he had watched her always, writing when he could so as to be part of her life. And, she knew, exactly why she'd had to be changed.

All this knowledge flooded her in an instant. It was amazing.

"Who is it?" she asked. The girl of Fourteen stepped forward, smiling slightly.

"I understand I am to welcome you as a sister," she said, extending her hand.

"Yes." Picia took it, and spoke what she knew to be the girl's name. "Athenodora."

"Caius said you were talented," The girl acknowledged.

"Yes. I suppose I am." Picia agreed, dropping Athenodora's hand. "But may I ask, how old are you? You look to be but fourteen."

Athenodora laughed. "That hasn't been said in a long time! I'm older then anything you know. Well," she considered, "Apart from Aro or Marcus, I suppose."

Picia already knew this. She knew how this girl had seen her city fall, how she'd been whisked away from burning Troy by Caius, and how he'd turned her because her severe injuries and burns would have killed her otherwise. Picia knew that Athenodora once, long ago had had another sister, a Didyme that talked with her and kept her company, somewhat mothering her. She knew how Didyme had mysteriously fallen in battle once, and how Athenodora had mourned the loss of her company.

"You two will have plenty of time to get acquainted," Aro said.

"Yes," Athenodora quickly agreed, "An eternity!"

Eleven:

Powers,Wars 

And Immortality

The only justice is to follow the sincere intuition of the soul, angry or gentle. Anger is just, and pity is just, but judgment is never just.  
-David Herbert Lawrence

But one way or another, judges perform a very vital function in our society. They have a risky job and they are entitled to security. -Arlen Spector

An eternity had seemed to pass since then. Picia had seen life change, had watched as dresses became unfashionable, and women wore pants. She saw as artist, musicians, poets and playwrights rose to fame and fell, Aro's favorites being kept as to entertain him for longer then a few brief years.

She saw the wars of the south, of how newborns attempted to seize control of the newly made America, and how quickly that had been stopped by them.

She and Aro grew closer as the years past...

But power grew closest of all.

Picia had collected powers for herself, learning how to shield, and protect, how to track and attract prey. How to do any number of amazing things. Aro had been entertained with her skill, building her up over the years, collecting powers for her to mimic and learn from and the keeping the people around, just as a back up army.

But for all the powers she had, this was not one of them.

Her vision was taken- replaced by a picture of three others entering the main hall where all the Volturi immortals gathered for a feeding.

She saw a human with two others like herself, and how Aro was delighted to see them.

And just like that, it was gone. Her own sight returned to her, and she saw a very worried Athenodora before her.

"Sulpicia!" she asked, and slapped her face.

"Yes, yes sister!"

"Oh thank gods!" Athenodora said, "I though the witch twins were playing games again.

"You'd hear their screams if they had been." Picia answered. "Sister, and amazing thing has just happened."

"What?"

"I had a vision. A knew power."

"A vision?"

Picia nodded. "One of the future." she told Athenodora of the vision.

"Aro will be pleased with this one." Athenodora said, smiling.

"I know. Should we go tell him of it?"

"Why not?" Athenodora, said, "There's nothing else to do that we haven't done before."

Aro had been pleased with this new development, though he came away with more questions.

His questions were soon answered, not a week from the vision.

Nearly all the immortals had gathered in the feeding room, waiting for Heidi, or Annie, as Picia had once known her, to return with dinner. Heidi had had a talent as well, one Picia learned from her from the moment she met her. Heidi and Picia could draw people to them, make them do anything they wanted with this bond. It was handy, and good for protection, for no one wanted to harm either- all liked them too much.

Picia heard footsteps echoing off the floor- the one Aro had sent for, that Edward, accompanied by two others and Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec.

Picia remembered Edward well- he had given her a talent she now used greatly to her advantage.

The young man could see into others minds, much like Aro, but only the thought passing through at that split second. From when Picia had first felt his presence in her mind, could she see his as well, and all others surrounding her.

She could tell how the human's in the street were going about their lives, seemingly unaware that danger was only a few steps away, how Caius and Athenodora were pleasing each other, as lover's do, deep in their part of the castle. She could see how Athenodora remembered when she'd been young, still fourteen, with a much younger Caius.

Picia knew from a brush of hands that Caius had watched Athenodora before the city had burned, how, he not liking being changed as young has he was- sixteen-, had waited for her to come of age. The flames and invading Greeks had forced his hand, yet another thing that had hardened his heart and mind.

Picia knew that Marcus walked the halls, always alone, wishing for someone long. Long gone.

And perhaps most remarkable, Picia knew that Edward's pain was quite similar to her ancient brother's- he had lost his lover.

_Bella, _was the only word on Edward's mind, when he'd first come begging for death. But now, in his mind was relief, and worry about was was to come for him and his beloved.

The sister, Alice, was happily looking ahead- it had been her mistake that had led Edward to look for death, having a vision of Bella's fall to doom.

So that's where Picia got her new gift...

However, her latest gift- Edwards, was failing to read the human... Strange...

Picia glided over to Aro, who was seated, awaiting his promised bloodshed.

A quick brush of the hand announced her new gift, and it shocked him enough as to keep her from stepping away.

_Really? _His thoughts asked, and Picia nodded.

_It is odd, _Aro continued, _That she blocks you both, your gifts being so powerful and numerous._

_Yes, _Picia replied, _But perhaps I can make my gift no more powerful then the boys. _

_True- though given how quickly you've mastered it I doubt that is the case. _

_I suppose... _Picia moved away from him, walking to Athenodora, who'd just come through the door.

"Where is Caius?" Picia asked, in a voice lower then a whisper.

Athenodora heard her still, and replied, "Off to find Marcus, if he misses anymore feeding, he'll begin to fade."

"Has it always been like this?" Picia asked, surprised again at Marcus' apathetic way of moving through existence.

"Yes. I'm afraid ever since Didyme died in battle." Athenodora said in pity, and then spoke again in scorn "Those filthy Romanians!"

"Sister," Picia said, and began walking side by side with the other, "All you have ever done for nearly three centuries, if not more, is either complain of not going out as much as you used to!"

"True," Athenodora agreed, with a sigh, "The theater is not what it used to be."

A few moments later into the conversation, Edward, his dear Bella, his sister, and their four escorts entered the room.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro said, and ghosted forward to meet her. Then, when close enough, took Jane's head in his hands and kissed her lips lightly.

This was tradition, Chelsea bonded all the guard with the brothers and wives- though it would not be half as strong if Picia didn't help as well. Still, no matter how predictable, it made Picia jealous to think of anyone dearer to Aro then her- especially someone as cruel as Jane.

"Yes master, I brought you him back alive, just as you wished." Jane said, always trying to please. Her ability to carry to carry out orders so devotedly was the only reason Picia hadn't killed her. Jane looked up to Aro almost as a father- she'd been so young when turned.

"Ah, Jane, you are such a comfort to me." The girl beamed, happy to be noticed.

" And Alice and Bella too!" Aro continued, happily, clapping his hands softly, genuinely pleased. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

He turned to Felix, one of the oldest members of the guard.

"Felix be a dear, and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes master," Felix walked off, a new task to perform, glad of being brought to attention.

"You see Edward?" Aro turned back to Edward, as if he was looking at a small child. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," as if to accent his words, Edward pulled his human closer, protectively. Picia knew that he also did it as a comfort to Bella, who seemed to be unknowingly shaking. Picia remembered how she'd felt, in the same place years ago, and wished to somehow comfort the young girl. She sent a very small dose- too small to be detected by anyone but herself- of her numbing, attempting to quite some of the girl's fears.

Somehow though, the girl repelled it- a thing Picia had never seen happen.

"I love a happy ending." Aro said, his mind thinking of these events and those that had taken place between him and Picia, years ago, comparing it to this one.

Picia wished to tell him that the young pair's bond was of the same nature, but she could not do so without alerting Edward to her gift- a thing she was never to do.

"They are so rare." Aro continued, mournful as he thought of the pain he'd caused his brother, Marcus, when he killed his mate. "But I want the whole story. How could this happen? Alice? Your brother seems to think you infallible, but apparently, there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." The other vampire, Alice said, a tight smile on her face.

With this Alice Aro amused himself for a few moments, amazed at her ability to see what has yet to be seen by others. Picia knew he coveted the woman's abilities, as if she spent more time in close range to Picia, he'd have two skryers under his banner. Aro also marveled at Edward, wishing he too could hear a mind from a distance. Thee mind readers, himself, Edward, and now Picia, would be an unbeatable feat.

Soon after he was tiring of them, the other brother's arrived.

"Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't it wonderful?"

Both the brother's showed how little they cared unashamed. Aro, as always, ignored it.

"Let's have the story,"

He knew the two well enough that he knew they both delighted in such things- if gave them all something knew to talk of.

Caius ghosted past the human and talented immortals on his way to his seat- already having made in judgment of them all.

He wanted them dead.

Of all the things Caius enjoyed, others pain, aside from his wife, was his favorite thing. He had had a harsh life, when human, and had been made to suffer countless horrors in those short sixteen years. As he could not get back on those who did them- them being long, long dead, he took it out on everyone weaker then he was. It did not help that Athenodora had also been victim to many an unpunished crime- it was only more fuel for the fire.

Picia and Athenodora moved closer to the fair haired ancient, Athenodora to simply be close, Picia to protect. No matter what Caius thought of her being a 'weakness to his brother', he soon realized after she was turned that she was a better person to have protecting him then as an enemy.

The other brother, usually uncaring of much of anything, noticed the relationship between Bella and Edward, as Picia had. He was surprised at the amount of love and utter devotion between the two, as something of such intensity he had only seen between two mates, Caius and Athenodora, Picia and Aro, or even himself and his dead wife, Didyme. Quickly, he touched his hand to Aro's, showing this knowledge.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro declared, his eyes flashing to Picia as if to confirm. She nodded, such a slight thing it went unnoticed by most. "That's quite interesting."

Marcus walked off, followed by two others of the guard, to sit in his chair.

"Amazing," Aro said, almost to himself, gaze flitting between Edward and Bella, thinking of them as mates for the first time. "Absolutely amazing."

Edward's sister, Alice, looked to her brother confused, knowing that there was a piece to this that she and Bella were missing.

"Marcus sees relationships," Edward explained, "He's surprised my the intensity of ours."

"So convenient." Aro said, almost to himself, and then continued, "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I assure you."

_No bull, _the sister thought, as the human looked to Marcus' bored face, and believed every word Aro had said on the topic.

As Aro talked with the three visitors, Athenodora, being smaller then four feet, raised her head to Picia's ear to whisper, "Is it as powerful as they make it seem, this bond of theirs?"

"Yes," Picia whispered back, "The little one and her brother as as close as blood family, and the human is just as close to the male as you are you to your Caius." They lapsed into silence again, quietly observing the three stranger vampires Picia's mate was so enthralled with.

"Bella," Aro said, speaking his first words to the cowering human in Edwards arms. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent- so very interesting that such a thing could occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try- to see if you are an exception for _me_, as well?"

The girl knew she had no choice. After a reassuring glace to her Edward, she held out her hand, cautiously.

Aro saw nothing. For the first time in many years, he could not read anything from the little human. His liking for the girl faltered, as he hated anyone who eluded his skills. Quickly though, he masked this small tinge of hate with friendship.

"So very interesting," He said, releasing Bella's hand and stepping back a few paces, thinking this over. He looked between the three, wondering who else she was immune to.

"A first," Aro said to himself. "I wonder if she is immune to all our talents... Jane, dear?"

"No!" the human's lover snarled the word.

Jane, ignoring it, replied to Aro. "Yes, Master?"

Edward was still snarling, and Aro, put out with his protective stance, shot him a glance of anger, mixed with enough grace to be tolerable in company.

"I was wondering, my dear one," Aro asked Jane, "If Bella is immune to _you."_

Caius drifted closer, always eager to see one in pain, Picia and Athenodora following behind.

Jane smiled a beatific grin.

Perhaps it was the smile, or maybe Aro's words, that made Edward snapped forward, immediately defensive of his sweet Bella.

"Don't!" the sister cried out, but Edward was already lunging at little Jane.

A mistake he would only make once.

Jane dropped him in an instant, sending out a full range of her pain to him. Somehow, Edward endured in silence- a thing not even Jane herself had done when her power had turned on her.

"Stop!" the human cried, attempting to jump between the two. Alice held her tight, keeping her from doing something stupid.

"Jane," Aro called out, and she turned to him, happy to cause pain, but wondering what she was to do now. Aro, answering her unspoken questions moved his head towards the human.

Jane grinned, happy to harm another with her powerful, sadistic gift.

But her smile fell...

The girl was immune to everyone, it seemed.

Aro laughed out loud. "This is wonderful!"

Jane didn't think so. She hissed in frustration, still trying with all her power to harm the girl.

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said in comfort, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She confounds us all."

Aro, sensing the room was hostile and vicious, made a comment on Edward's amazing ability to remain silent throughout Jane's torture, It helped the mood little.

Aro sighed, sad his amusements had come to an end so soon. "So what do we do with you now?"

Then, hopeful he continued. "I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

Felix and Jane grimaced, unwelcoming of the mind reader.

"I'd... rather... not."

He offered a place to the other two, and both declined.

Aro sighed again, disappointed greatly. "That's unfortunate. Such a waste."

"Join or die," Edward hissed, angry his dear Bella's life would end from his stupidity. "Is that it?" I suspected as much when we were brought to _this _room. So much for your laws."

This made every one of the Volturi, aside from perhaps Marcus, hate Edward with a passion.

"Of course not." Aro blinked, astonished Edward would think so little of him. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you." He said the last sentence as if Edward, or any of the others would not even deserve a broom closet to die in.

"Aro," Caius said, "The law claims them."

"How so?" Edward asked, glaring at Caius.

Caius looked back, and explained himself. "She," he pointed to Picia, "Knows too much. You have exposed out secrets."

"There are a few humans in your charade here, as well,"

"Yes, but when they are no longer useful, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not."

"I wouldn't-" the girl started, only to be silenced by a cold look from Caius.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," he continued. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though if is true, for this, only _her _life is forfeit. You can leave if you wish."

Edward barred his teeth, unafraid.

"That's what I thought," Caius said. He was happy that Edward's life was on the line, not only because he loved a good bloodshed, but because of his conduct with Bella. He would have never dragged Athenodora into such a mess when she was human- never put her life in danger like this. He thought less of Edward for it, and Bella he pitied slightly.

"Unless...," Aro said, unhappy with how quick Caius was to judge. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

"And if I do?"

"Why, you would be free to go home and give my regards to Carlisle. But," Aro paused here, wondering if Edward would truly agree. "I'm afraid you would have to mean it.

Aro raised his hand for the ultimate test of Edward's honesty.

However, it was not Edward's hand he met, but Alice's, showing him a vision that confirmed all.

Aro broke away, laughing in glee.

"That was _fascinating_!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Alice said, through a tight smile.

"To see the things you've seen- especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" Aro thought again, and then finished. "Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem."

"Aro," Caius called out, disappointed.

"Dear Caius, do not fret. Think of the possibilities. They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine what joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household..."

Twelve:

Poems,Mourning

And Memories 

***********************************************************************************The key to immortality is first living a life worth remembering. - Brandon Lee

The immortality of the soul is a matter which is of so great consequence to us and which touches us so profoundly that we must have lost all feeling to be indifferent about it. - Blaise Pascal  
***********************************************************************************

Soon after Edward, Alice and the human left, Heidi returned with dinner. The group of tourists was quite large, big enough to sustain them all for a month at least. Picia drank well, as did everyone else, and after the bodies had been cleared and the floor drained of blood, the group slowly broke off to find some amusement, to go sort out some problem in another part of the world, or to simply continue hunting in a city far away from Volterra.

Picia stayed for some time, and when Marcus went to leave, she followed.

Since he saw the bond between Bella and Edward he'd been slightly more depressed then usual. It was not something anyone else would have noticed, but with Picia's many gifts, she saw it in an instant.

Picia found Marcus staring out one of the many windows in the castle. This one looked out over the small courtyard, and then to the stretching city beyond. One hand rested on the window frame, the other behind his back, and in it a small black book.

Picia did not announce her presence, she knew Marcus had heard her come down the hall. However, he made no move to turn or greet her, but just continued to stare out the window. It was only when Picia was a few inches behind him did he turn slightly, not speaking.

Picia glanced at his book. "May I?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Marcus handed her the book, his face crossed with the first expression in a long time- one of curious bewilderment. Usually, no one talked to him, not knowing how to even approach him.

The book was one of poems, and mark was at one by Emily Dickinson.

Picia read, silently,

_I meant to find Her when I came,  
Death _

_had the same design  
But the Success _

_was His _

_it seems  
And the Surrender _

_Mine  
I meant to tell Her how I longed  
For just this single time  
But Death had told Her so the first  
And she had past, with Him  
To wander _

_now _

_is my Repose  
To rest _

_To rest would be  
A privilege of Hurricane  
To Memory and Me. _

"It's so sad," Picia said, looking up to meet Marcus' eyes.

"Yes," he turned his gaze to the window. "I suppose it is."

Picia couldn't help herself. She had to know why he was so sad, so apart from all the others. She touched his hand, and gasped.

She was whirled into Marcus' memory, the last happy one he had, and everything became clear.

"_Tell me exactly why he wants you again?" Marcus asked for the second time. Didyme sighed, and began again. _

"_Aro says the he wants to negotiate a peace treaty with the Romanians," she smiled. "He says my gift might make it easier, if everyone is pleased."_

"_That may be so," Marcus stepped towards her, and kissed her forehead softly. "But I think there's more to it then this. When has Aro ever brought you or Athenodora into battles? He knows it would distract everyone."_

"_Well, that is true, but you wont be there to be distracted."_

"_Really?" Marcus thought his brother was up to something. He'd never fully been able to trust his ally fully, something he wished he could do. But it seemed to him that Aro did a lot of work to be brought out on top of things, and he had been dragging Marcus along for the last few decades. Now, he was dragging Didyme into the heart of it all, and it seemed odd. Marcus turned, and began pacing, worried._

"_Why not?" he asked._

"_He says it will distract you if you're there," Didyme answered, "Exactly as you yourself said."_

"_If you are to go into such an unpredictable terrain as a fight with the Romanians, it will suit us both better to have me there, just in case you'll need me."_

"_I knew you'd say that," Didyme said. "And I told my brother so, but he said that you would understand that it was necessary for our victory against them."_

"_Victory?" Marcus asked, "I though you said he took you with him to help with a peace treaty."_

"_Yes, but Aro will never stop trying to win, Marcus, you must know that by now."_

"_Do I ever!" Marcus stopped his walking, and laid his head in his hand, thinking it all over. "Since the day I met him he's been either fighting or courting his way to the top. It's been nothing but helping him mend his mistakes, solving his problems and troublesome sorrow the whole time" _

_Didyme fell silent. A few breaths later she came behind Marcus, pulling him into a hug,_

"_I hope I'm not one of his troublesome sorrows you've been dragged into." she pressed her lips into his back._

"_Oh no, dear." Marcus replied, taking one of her hands from it's place wrapped around him and kissed it. "I'm just worried, that's all."_

"_Worried!" Didyme cried, teasing. "Do you think so little of Aro to think me unsafe with him?"_

"_Yes."_

_She huffed._

"_I have known him for a little longer then you, love," he said, turning to face her, "and he's ruthless when something stands in his way."_

"_I know." Didyme said, hugging Marcus tighter, and leaning up to kiss his lips. "But there's something in it for us, too."_

"_Really?" Marcus asked, disbelieving. "I have a hard time believing that." he kissed his wife's cheeks._

"_Well, believe what you may," Didyme said, laughing, "But he has promised we can leave if I come with him." _

_Marcus looked down at her, unbelieving._

"_Honestly?" He asked, truly amazed. She nodded yes._

_Marcus couldn't help himself. He picked her up and spun her around, the two laughing like crazed children. When her feet touched the ground again, Didyme hugged him tightly. _

"_We'll just leave,"_

"_As soon as you get back."_

"_As soon as I get back." _

"She never did get back," Marcus said, drawing Picia back to the real world.

"That's terrible," Picia said, truly sorry for his loss.

"Yes," Marcus said, a touch of hysteria in his voice. "Yes it really is."

"How do you cope?" Picia asked, amazed at his strength. If Aro were to die, to cease to exist, she'd do her best to die.

"I don't." Marcus replied. "And I suspect Aro has Chelsea making it hard for me to break away."

"Why would he want to keep you if you're unhappy?"

"Because Aro is happier with me existing," Marcus said, still looking out the window. "I suppose, when he has no need of me, he'll let me go, but at present I'm quite stuck were I am."

"If there was anything I could do..." Picia said, truly searching for a way to help. But Marcuse shook his head.

"For all your gifts, Dear Sulpicia, you cannot resurrect the dead."

"Why were you so astonished by Edward and his human's bond?"

"Edward and Bella are two very young people, on the scale of things," Marcus explained, "And that they would be willing to give up their life, or in one case, eternity, to save the other was something remarkable." Marcus turned to face Picia, almost relieved to get this all off his chest.

"Of all the people I have met who have the same bond, Caius and Athenodora, Chelsea and Afton, even you and Aro, one or both would not save the other."

"Really?"

"Oh yes." Marcus said, looking deep into Picia's eyes. "In Caius' case, though he loves Athenodora dearly, he values his own life above all others. He would even kill Aro, should it be needed. Aro, though I truly believe you are utterly devoted to each other, would not blink if he had to kill you in the name of 'the law'." Marcus chuckled under his breath, "Though knowing him, he'd probably try to find a way to pardon you. And even you, Picia," Marcus said, waving his hand to her, "Can you honestly say that if you had to choose between him or yourself, say you'd pick him?"

" I would pick myself," Picia agreed, shamefully. "But, afterward I think I'd not want to exist, my reason for existing being gone."

"Exactly," Marcus said. "Once someone dies, though, it's rather hard to bring them back."

"What would you do?" Picia asked, "If you could bring your Didyme back by sacrificing yourself, would you do it?"

Marcus shook his head slightly. "This is a harsh choice. On one hand, I'd be glad to know, dying, that she would be well, if not happy, alive again. However, if her heart felt as mine had for her, she'd think life not worth living without me. And, really, after a few centuries of going through what I've gone through I would not wish it on my enemy!"

"It must have been hard," Picia said, pitying him for the first time.

"Yes. It still is, really. But my comfort through it all is that, if it hadn't been her, it would have been me- and her standing where I am today. Though she doesn't know it, she has the easier role in this tragedy."

" Love is stronger than death- Even though it can't stop death from happening, no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death." Picia said, finally understanding Marcus for the first time in three hundred years.

"Yes," Marcus said, any trace of life he had moments ago vanishing, "You're quite right about that."

They stood together in silence, gazing out the window. Till, after five minutes, Marcus spoke again.

"The worst part is," Marcus said, turning his head to Picia, "That I do not know who to blame- Her killer, for dealing her death, Aro, for sending him to meet him, or myself, for not stopping it while I could."

"I think you need not blame anybody," Picia said, after thinking on it for a moment. "I think you have every right to not feel anything you don't want to, and I suggest you spend less time thinking of things that bring you pain." Marcus sighed,

"If only in were that simple..."

Picia couldn't help herself. She saw her brother's pain, and wished to comfort him in the only way she knew how.

Before he could fight her, Picia pulled him into a tight hug, and to her surprise, Marcus hugged her back.

"On the bright side," Marcus said into Picia's hair, his voice completely dead, "It can't possibly get any worse."

Thirteen:

Wars, Intruders

And Vanquished Enemies

***********************************************************************************I do not agree with what you have to say, but I'll defend to the death your right to say it-Voltaire

Time passed quickly, as it always did. It was not long, it seemed a day, before more news of Edward and his human reached Picia and the others.

Someone, a woman, burst through the downstairs door. It was quite easily heard by all the immortals in the place, but it seemed as if this woman's purpose was to come before them- at least, Picia heard as much in her thoughts. _Revenge,_ was all the woman had on her mind, as she quickly taking the turns that led to the reception room.

Gina, as always, stood to welcome her, but the woman had no time for civilities. She only demanded, "Where are they?"

"Who?" Gina asked, playing stupid as her job entailed. Picia could see through Gina's eyes that the woman had fiery orange hair- a color only matched by the fierce appearance in her eyes and clothes. It was also clear that she had no time for games, when in a swift motion grabbed hold of Gina's neck, wringing her like a piece of fabric. Gina squeaked, her feet a good foot of the ground.

"Allow me to ask again," The woman said, with fake civility. "Where are they?"

"I-" Gina stuttered, unable to breath. "I don't know."

"Liar," the woman laughed under her breath, "James always hated those." she snapped Gina's neck like a twig.

She quickly moved through the hallways. Picia could tell from everyone's minds that they were curious as to what she could possibly want, and were slightly alarmed. The Guards around Marcus, Caius and Aro tightened, ready for a fight- and Picia found herself rushing also to her mate's side, wishing to protect him, to prove Marcus' words wrong.

When Picia passed in front of a window, a light breeze sent her scent wafting to the stranger- and it wasn't long before she was before Picia.

"Who are you?" she asked, demanding as well as demeaning. Picia had never taken that, not as a human, and certainty not now. Quickly, she sent a light pain out to the wild woman, and she let out a scream. Moving fast, and striking while she was distracted, Picia grabbed the woman and pinned her to the wall.

"Insolent girl," Picia said, shooting more pain into the woman. Physically, Picia was much younger then the woman, but Picia had over a hundred years on her.

This woman, Victoria, as Picia knew from touch, had been a lounge singer in a cabaret, when James, her later mate, had seen her perform. He'd enjoyed turning her, though he'd only decided to do s the moment before she took her last breath. They'd traveled together, along with another, Laurent, when they'd come to meet the Cullens. Victoria blamed her mate, and now her friends death on them and their human.

"Not that it matters," Picia said, throwing Victoria down, "But who, pray tell, are _you_?"

Victoria was angry to be shown up, and attempted to charge Picia, a low growl coming from her chest.

"Please," Picia said, numbing her out. Victoria screamed, her sight taken from her, and attempted to come at Picia.

Picia just grabbed Victoria by the back of her neck and dragged her off to find Aro and Caius. She didn't want to bother Marcus any more then needed.

Ever since their little heart to heart they'd been closer. It was a mere friendship, but was rare amongst those of their kind. Loyalty, convenience and Chelsea and Picia's talents formed the bonds in the Volturi- not feelings, aside from mates.

She reached where Caius was, and leaned through the door.

"You'll want to see this, I trust." Picia nodded towards the still screaming, still blind and deaf Victoria.

"Oh, I think so." Caius said, his thoughts turning to what she could possibly want.

Picia continued along her way, gathering others as she passed. Many she didn't need to speak to.

No one was shocked to see Picia drag the woman through the castle- they were used to it, really. If ever there were intruders, all remained still, and Picia dealt with them. She had the most weapons to use against someone, and there were always back ups. Of course, in any real battles the guard did most of the work- Aro's heart and army valued Picia far too much to see her hurt.

Soon, Picia dragged Victoria into the room where Aro was, the rest of her followers crowding behind.

"And what is this, dearest?" Aro asked, walking up to meet Picia, and kissing her sweetly.

"Oh, only an intruder," Picia said, throwing Victoria down at their feet. "Not really worth your time."

"Then why is she not ashes?"

"Because of her request." Picia walked passed him, and sat on the middle most of the three chairs. When Aro didn't occupy it, for what ever reason, it was her that took it. "I think you'll find it quite amusing."

Aro touched Victoria briefly, and then turned quickly to Picia.

"Give her her senses!" he said, and then, to Jane, who'd come with the crowd. "This is too good to be missed. Fetch Marcus."

"What is this all about?" Caius asked Picia, joining her at the chairs. He knew her to be in on all the details, given her gifts.

"Oh," Picia answered, bored slightly. "The girl has a plan to take down the Cullens- and she, thinking us to also wish them burning, has come to ask for help."

"She'll not get it." Caius said, a light laugh in his tone.

"I know, we do have to appear as if we're not tyrants." Picia sighed and leaned back, "Though I wonder..."

"What, sister?"

"I'll say when all are present."

Caius shrugged, and gazed off.

Aro was trying to get a response from Victoria, who was still dazed from all that had happened. Soon, Marcus came in, looked once at Aro and Victoria, and walked to his seat.

"I'll ask you once more," Aro said, suddenly impatient with Victoria "What is your purpose here?" Aro seemed to wish to hear it directly from the woman's voice.

"Perhaps, Master," Jane said, stepping forward slightly, "A light shock would sober her up."

"She's had enough light shocks, I think, dear one." Aro said, smiling, "Though it was a kind suggestion."

"What do we do with her then?" Athenodora asked, sparing a glance at the new comer before ghosting to Caius' side. "We can't have her blubbering as she is."

With this, Victoria managed to have a fit of life, and tried to lunge at Picia. No one stopped her, and Picia, at the last minute possible, blasted her yet again with pain. She picked Victoria off, and threw her into the wall.

"Don't try that again," Aro said, as Marcus helped Victoria up. "Or the guards will have to burn you," Then, he added, "Not to mention what I might do..." He remembered his civilities, though his manners were a little colder towards her. "As you seem quite fine now, what are you doing here?"

"I have an offer to make," Victoria said, "Which I think you'll find quite interesting."

"I'm all ears, dear- What is your name?" Aro walked to his seat, and Picia rose to give it up. Picia perched herself on the armrest. She knew from experience that this Victoria had a fiery temper, and she wouldn't leave Aro vulnerable.

"Victoria." Victoria replied.

"Now, about this offer." Aro said, truly interested.

"You already know of it," Victoria answered. "From that touch before."

"True, but my brother's do not share my inside knowledge."

"I wish to destroy the Cullens."

"Don't we all!" Felix muttered.

"How so?" Aro asked, ignoring Felix's comment. "They are too large in number for any one person- even one as zealous as you, to take down alone."

"Exactly, which is why I need your help."

"Do you think we'll lend you our guard?" Caius asked, testing Victoria's stupidity. "Be serious."

"No," Victoria answered sharply. "I only ask pardon from the law."

"Which one?" Picia asked, humoring Victoria.

"The one of the newborn armies."

"Really?" Picia asked, standing and walking over to Victoria. "And why should we do so?" Picia continued, circling her.

"Because I know there are those amongst them that have talents," Victoria said, now speaking to Picia, "And I would be able to spare them, to give to you."

"What would you gain from this?" Picia said, standing before Victoria. " Revenge?" Picia plucked the word from Victoria's mind. "Why would you want to kill the human to get revenge?"

"Edward killed the closest thing to my heart," Victoria said, passionately. "So I wish to destroy the closest to his."

"That would destroy him." Marcus pointed out, "So what use would his talents be after that?" Marcus would do anything to protect a couple, Picia knew, even if it went against what Aro wished.

"There are others that you may desire," Victoria said, "They would still serve you."

"Maybe," Aro said. "But how are we to turn blind eye against your wars?"

"Know of it," Victoria said, "But do not act until after they are ashes."

"You'd have you be very quiet about it all," Aro said, half way to agreeing to it all.

"Of coarse."

"And have to avoid the mind reader and his fortune telling sister," Aro continued.

"I already have,"

"Then I think we will allow you to make your army." Aro said, happily.

"As long as you are very quite about it," Caius said, staring at Victoria.

Victoria nodded. "I will be."

"Good then. Demetri," Aro said, "Show our new friend out."

After Victoria was gone, Caius turned to Aro, amazed.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, "Letting her walk out to create an army like that?"

"Only this: If she succeeds, we will have two fortune tellers, three mind readers, three empaths on our side- if she doesn't we only have a few newborns to clean up."

"We will loose that shield," Picia pointed out, "That Bella."

"Oh yes." Aro said, frowning. "Well, it is a small loss."

In the end, Victoria had not succeeded. But a knew plan at destroying the Cullens was soon formed when Picia had another vision. She saw the Cullens, along with a few other vampires standing with them, across the field from her, and the other members of the Volturi. They were about to destroy them- take all that they could and reduce them to flame licked ashes. The plan was already set...

As soon as her eyes snapped back to reality, Picia dashed off to find Aro and Caius, maybe even Marcus with this news.

"Aro," Picia said, once she found him.

"Yes dearest?" he questioned. "You look worried."

"Relieved may be a better word." Picia said, rushing into his arms. "I have just seen the Cullens, about to fall under our hand."

"Really?" Aro's face turned from playful to seriousness in an instant. "What was in it? Could you tell when? Why? Anything else?"

Picia shook her head. "There was snow on the ground." Picia said.

"Snow." Aro said, clinging to the snippet of information. He broke away from Picia, and began pacing. "What exactly did you see? Our victory?"

"No, just the beginning of you and our brothers passing judgment."

"So the end result was not sure?"

"No. It wasn't."

"Could you tell if Bella was still human?"

Picia thought. "She was turned. "

"Then we were not there to deal with her."

"No."

"Well then," Aro said, slightly angry. "You have only left me with more questions, dear. I've nothing more then sections of the information."

"True. But from that we know enough. Bella was turned, and I knew from Eleazar's talent that she had a shield protecting all on their side from any psychic attacks, such as Jane's, or Alec's. If we do face them, I can gain her power. This being done, all we will need is a greater number of guards on our side, and we can defeat them."

"Your right. But what if it doesn't come to a fight?"

"Then we still have the powers they have, and can still beat them at a a later time."

Realizing that she was right, Aro rushed at Picia, hugging her tightly before planting a heartfelt kiss on her lips.

"I have said this before, and always will. If I didn't love you for being you, I'd adore you for your powers."

"I know," Picia said, "But we have yet to find out why exactly we are to destroy them."


End file.
